Difficult Decisons
by Gothic984
Summary: Gail has a difficult decision to make concerning her life in Trinity; meanwhile Lucas finds out somebody is running against him for Sheriff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories Emotion, Old Friends and Family.

It was a warm summers morning in Trinity SC and Lucas Buck was laying comfortably in his king size bed with Gail Emory lying naked on his chest. A few weeks had past since Gail's return to his home and he was happy that the visits were becoming more frequent. A week ago they had their usual discussion about their relationship being strictly physical and even though he knew she would come around to his way of thinking eventually, he chose to let her believe that lie for as long as she needed.

His plan for last night was to try something a little different and take her for dinner, then dancing. Although Gail liked to display a hard persona, he knew she had a light hearted side and that she loved to dance when she was alone. He thought it would be a nice surprise to show her his fun side for a change; however, they had never even gotten out of his house.

Gail had stopped by early, as something had clearly been bothering her and decided she wanted to have a few drinks before heading out. After a few glasses of wine she inspected his music collection, found Elvis Greatest Hits and placed the CD in the music system. She managed to stay reserved at first and just hummed along to the catchy tunes; however, after a few more drinks she was up on her feet and dancing around his living room, goading him to join her. It was only gentlemanly for him to comply with her wishes, so he got up and they danced seductively for half an hour. Inevitably the moves they performed became dirtier and dirtier until they both could not resist each other any longer, at which point Lucas lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Lucas had found himself being more tender with Gail in their recent encounters, since she had awoken from her coma a few months previously. He had seen her in a fragile state laying in a hospital bed and his subconscious had taken over to prevent him from hurting her. Gail on the other hand seemed to have different plans and wanted to be more rough, especially last night. She had pushed him hard onto the bed and tried to straddle him. Lucas had shaken his head and smiled, he wanted to be in control so he had rolled her over until he was on top and restrained her wrists effortlessly with his hands. She had tried to fight him but it was no use, it was not long after his hands dropped slowly to caress her body that they both could not resist any longer and he took her how he wanted.

The acts they performed went on until well after midnight, then they both became exhausted and fell asleep together. Gail did not usually want to stay the night and normally crept out when she thought he was asleep, believing he was unaware of her exit; therefore, it was a pleasant surprise when Lucas had been awoken by Gail on his chest playing with his chest hair. He had reached down to his blue silk bedsheets which were resting on her behind and pulled them half way up her back to ensure she was warm enough. He nuzzled his nose gently on her head and she looked up into his eyes. 'Morning' she said and pushed her face up towards his for a kiss.

Lucas kissed her passionately, stroked her back and decided not to question why she had stayed. 'You didn't sleep well?' he asked after their embrace.

Gail lay her head back on his chest, 'Well enough...did I wake you?'

Lucas nodded and stroked her face with his hand, 'I don't mind being woken up like this darlin'. What's bothering you?' he asked, 'Anything I can do to help?'

Gail kissed his chest and ran her hand down his stomach until it reached his manhood. Lucas took a large intake of breath and let out a small moan. 'There's something I can help you with' she smiled and gripped him gently.

Lucas went to roll her over, but she released him and pulled away from his grip. 'Now, now Sheriff. You got your way last night, it's my turn now' she said and placed herself on top of him.

'What ever the lady wants' Lucas said with a smile and gently pulled her face down to his for a kiss.

* * *

Caleb sat on his cousin Gail's front steps, waiting for her to come out. Since his birthday he had been spending more time at the cemetery and his sisters grave, Gail had told him she did not like him being there alone and promised to take him whenever he wanted to go. Well he wanted to go now, but his cousin was nowhere to be found.

He stood up, walked towards her front door and knocked again loudly. He could see that her car was not in the driveway so wondered whether she had either headed out early or stayed somewhere else last night. It was not like his cousin not to be home in the morning, he did not like not knowing where she was. The sound of a car door closing made Caleb turn around, he walked towards the figure walking down his cousins path and smiled when he saw Doctor Billy Peele.

'Hey Champ, what are you doing here so early?' Billy asked.

'Looking for Gail to take me somewhere' Caleb said, 'How come you're here Doc?'

Billy looked towards Gail's driveway and frowned when he did not see her car parked there. He gave himself a little shake so Caleb could not see his concern and turned back towards the boy. 'I've just finished the night shift at the hospital, I was hoping that lovely cousin of yours would be around to cook me some breakfast. Did you see her last night?'

Caleb shrugged, 'She picked me up from the library at about 7:00pm and dropped me at the Boarding House. She had an argument with someone on her phone then just left. You think she's ok?'

Billy had noticed his friend had been spending a lot of time on her mobile phone recently and she had become quite distant, that was part of the reason he had stopped by this morning. He had also noticed that she was not around in the evenings much any more and wondered whether the two were linked, or if something else going on. Billy noticed Caleb was staring at him and put on a reassuring smile, 'That cousin of yours is one of the toughest woman I know, she'll be fine. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere, save you waiting around here?' Billy asked.

Caleb considered the offer, he had told Gail that he would not go without her to the cemetery; however, he had tried to find her, it was not his fault that she was not around. 'Well seen as your offering' Caleb said with a smile.

Billy ruffled his hair and they both walked towards his truck.

* * *

Gail stood still in Lucas's shower, letting the water run off her skin. She had the water temperature hotter than she would normally, which meant her skin was starting to turn pink in the parts that the water was hitting. The heat did not bother her, she was too preoccupied to be concerned with something trivial like that. She turned around to let the water run down the front of her body, it felt soothing and helped her to relax. She had a big day ahead of her and she could feel herself starting to get anxious.

Gail was so lost in her thoughts that she had not heard Lucas enter the bathroom and step into the shower with her, she gave a little jump when she felt his hands caress her hips and he pulled her back into him.

Lucas kissed the back of her neck, then pulled away when he felt how hot the water was. 'Now I like a bit of heat as much as the next person, but your burning here darlin''. He said and reached over her to reduce the water temperature, Gail just lay back into him and did not say a word. Lucas smiled, placed his hands on her hips again, gently moved them over her stomach, then slowly reached down between her legs. He gave a triumphant smile when he heard her let out a small moan.

Gail let Lucas play with her, it helped relax her and made her forget about her worries. She reached behind, gently placed her hand around his manhood and let him kiss her tenderly on her neck. His hand began to move faster and she could feel him gently nipping at her neck with his teeth. The feeling of him so close was exquisite and she let him play with her for a moment longer, then came to her senses and pulled away from him. 'I have to go' she said turning to face him.

'Now?' Lucas asked confused.

'Now' she said sternly. 'You want to get out of the way please?' she asked when Lucas did not move, then carefully stepped around him and out of the shower.

Gail grabbed a towel and rushed towards the bedroom to find her clothes. She felt dirty having to wear the same clothes she had on last night; however, she had no choice, she just hoped no one that she knew would see her before she got home to change.

As she was headed out of the bedroom, Lucas came down the hall with a small towel wrapped around his waist. 'You're leaving in a hurry darlin', something I said?' he asked sarcastically.

Gail shook her head, sometimes he would get a look on his face which just made her want to smack him. 'Get out of my way Lucas, I'm late as it is' she said and stormed past him.

Lucas watched her walk carefully down the stairs, rush through his lobby and out of the front door. He shook his head and smiled, this may not have been the best end to their encounter; however, he was making progress.

* * *

Gail got out of her car quickly when she pulled up at her house and rushed down the path, trying to avoid being spotted. When she walked up her porch steps she sighed loudly when she saw Selena Coombs sat comfortably on her porch swing. Selena got up from her seated position and sauntered towards her with a smug smile on her face. When she reached Gail she moved a wet strand of her from her face, which made Gail take a step back.

'Don't be shy Gail, I've done the walk of shame a million times. I won't judge' she said, with the smug smile getting wider.

'Oh I bet you have' Gail said more judgemental than she had intended. She walked past Selena, opened her front door and signalled for the woman to follow her.

Gail walked through the living room to her bedroom, to find a suitable outfit for the day. She did not have time to deal with Selena right now; however, she would be polite as usual and try to get rid of her as quickly as she could. 'What's wrong Selena? Has Caleb done something?' she asked and reached for the hair dryer to dry her hair.

Selena had followed Gail to her bedroom door, but did not dare enter. She was not scared of pushing boundaries; however, she could sense her nemesis was not in the mood for their usual banter, so she decided to get to the point. 'I'm not here about your cousin, although he has become distant in class again. No, I'm here about Billy.'

Gail laughed, her friend was the furthest thing from her mind today. She turned on the hair dryer and tried to dry her hair straight, Selena could wait a 10 minutes before getting her full attention.

Looking in the mirror she shook her head at the state of her unruly, curly hair and reached for her straighteners. Once she had accomplished the seemingly natural sophisticated look she was going for, she stepped out of her bedroom still buttoning the cream blouse she had decided to wear and headed towards the kitchen to make herself a coffee. 'Last I heard Billy wanted nothing to do with you, so why are you bothering me?' Gail asked asked, as if no time had passed.

Selena could sense that Gail was on edge and it peaked her curiosity. The woman in front of her was usually calm and laid back, today she seemed to be more driven towards something and in a hurry. She wondered if Lucas knew what his little pet was up to and made a mental note to make further enquiries into the lovely Miss Emory's activities later today.

Right now she wanted to focus on Billy, she was trying to keep her activities with him completely separate from what she was trying to achieve with Lucas. She cared for Billy and she was happy that they were starting to spend more time together; however, the time spent together was not out in the open and he seemed to be hiding their relationship. Selena felt it was time to find out exactly what his relationship with Gail was and why he felt the need to hide.

Selena sauntered into the kitchen, picked up a mug and put it next to Gail's. She knew the woman would not be outwardly rude and would feel obliged to fill it with coffee for her. When Gail did just as she had expected, she took the cup and sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter. 'Clearly your information is not as good as it used to be Gail. Billy and I are back together, we have been for weeks.'

Gail sighed at how predictable Billy was, she knew her friend had been acting strange and had been making excuses to leave early on the odd few occasions she had seen him recently. She could feel Selena's eyes on her waiting to see what her reaction would be to the statement, she would not give Selena the satisfaction of reacting in a bad way. Gail shrugged, 'Oh well, clearly I've been too busy with Lucas Buck to pay attention to you two running around in the shadows. You remember how demanding Lucas can be don't you Selena?'

Selena smiled to hide her frustration. It infuriated her that Lucas had chosen this prim and proper woman above her, especially with how much history they had. Selena had once been the innocent preachers daughter with a respectable reputation; however, that all changed when Lucas Buck took a fancy to her when she was sixteen and he had turned her into what she was today. Lucas had helped her to see her true potential, it had taken some experimenting and some uncomfortable situations where she had to do things she would never of imagined she would do, but Selena was not mad at what she had become. She thrived on taking other women's men and proving she was better than them, it made her feel powerful when a man would do anything she wanted and all she had to do was show them a bit of attention and appreciation.

Part of her felt sorry for Gail, as she could have no idea what Lucas was really like and what he had planned for her. Even Selena could not imagine what he could possibly want with her, she believed that Gail would not be able to comprehend all the things he had done in the past and therefore would never truly be able to give him what he needed. Lucas may be trying to portray himself as the perfect gentleman with the lovely Miss Emory; however, Selena knew from experience that his facade could change at the drop of a hat and she did not believe Gail could handle his true nature.

Selena stood up and moved closer to Gail, fully aware that it had been a few minutes since Gail had asked her a question. 'Oh I remember all to well what our good Sheriff's needs Gail, in fact I find it hard to believe that such a lovely woman like yourself can handle his demands'

Gail straightened up and stared defiantly into Selena's eyes, neither woman seemed prepared to back down. 'I hate to disappoint you Selena, but I'm more than capable of seeing to our good Sheriff's needs. That should be obvious with how quickly he discarded you when I decided to give him a chance.'

Selena shook her head slowly and tried to hold back her anger. She did usually enjoy these little heated chats, as it was not often another woman actually held a conversation with her; however, Gail had struck a nerve. It was true that Lucas had suddenly decided he did not want her and she could not tell at the time whether it was due to her affections for Billy, or that his attentions had turned towards another woman. It was obvious that Lucas had gotten with Gail just as she was starting to make head way with Billy, but she truly did not believe the woman could offer anything but mundane sex and she thought Lucas would come crawling back to her sooner rather than later. So far that had not happened and this is why she was left trying to patch up her relationship with Billy.

Both women were focussed so much on each other that they had not heard the front door open. Billy walked into the living room with Caleb trailing behind him, but he stopped when he saw his friend and lover seemingly ready to pounce on each other in the kitchen. Billy had two older sisters so he knew better than to intentionally get in the middle of whatever women were doing; however, he was aware that Caleb was close and he would be expected to break up whatever this was before the boy witnessed anything inappropriate.

Before Billy had a chance to say anything, he saw Gail's stance soften as she turned towards him holding a cup of coffee. 'Morning Doctor. I think we should switch partners here, don't you?.' she said walking out of the kitchen and away from Selena.

Caleb came from behind Billy and headed straight for his cousin. Gail gave a warm smile and hugged him, but gave a non impressed glance at Billy when Caleb could not see her face. 'Where were you?' Caleb asked. 'Doctor Peele took me to visit Merly, but wouldn't leave me alone there'

Gail cupped Caleb's face gently in her hand. 'You shouldn't be left alone there Caleb, we've already discussed this'

'Where were you?' Billy repeated the boy's question, when he noticed Gail had avoided answering it.

'I was out' Gail said sternly, giving him a look which dared him to continue questioning her whereabouts. She returned her attention to Caleb when it seemed Billy had decided to drop the matter. 'So, did you do what you needed to do at Merlyn's grave?'

Caleb smiled, his cousin had been taking more of an interest in what he was doing recently. He knew she would always be worried about him with all the loss he had suffered; however, she had no idea that the loss was not as bad as she thought, as he could talk to his sister again and he had decided that her grave was he safest place for them to meet recently. 'I just cleaned off some leaves and made sure the flowers were still ok' he lied.

Gail nodded and smiled, she knew he was lying to her and something else was going on; however, she did not have time to get to the bottom of it just yet. She had an important meeting today and could not be late. She ignored Selena casually walking out of the kitchen and began to look for her bag. Once she had located it, she checked she had everything she needed then turned towards all her visitors. 'Right, you all feel free to stay as long as you want, but I've got somewhere to be'

Caleb looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to question his cousin just yet as she seemed to be in a rush for some reason. Gail gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out of her house. Caleb turned towards Doctor Peele who just shrugged and signalled for them all to leave.

* * *

Lucas entered the Sheriffs Station to see Ben and Floyd having a debate about something. He could not imagine these two having an intelligent conversation and smiled to himself when he heard the debate get heated. When both men noticed Lucas had entered the building they straightened up and turned towards him. 'Morning boy's...' Lucas said '...do I dare ask what you two are arguing about?'

Ben shook his head, stepped away from Floyd and sat down. 'It's nothin' Lucas, we're just talkin''

'It's not nothin'' Floyd said and moved closer to Lucas. 'I was telling Ben that Johnny Cash is the greatest country singer of all time, but Ben disagreed!'

Lucas looked at Ben and sighed, 'Now Ben, Cash is one of favourite artists. What reason would you have for disrespecting him, that's sacrilege.' he said in a serious tone, it amused him making his Deputy squirm.

Ben shifted in his seat uncomfortably, 'I wasn't saying nothin' like that Lucas. It's just that recently I've been listening to Kris Kristofferson and Willie Nelson who have made me have a new appreciation for the music, that's all'

Lucas shook his head and ignored the sound of the bell above the Sheriff's Station door. 'A new appreciation huh? You've been spending too much with Miss Emory, stick to the classics Deputy'

'Gail Emory?' an unknown man asked from behind him.

Lucas, Ben and Floyd all turned towards the interruption. The stranger had a tall handsome frame and was wearing a grey suit, which instantly got Lucas's back up. Lucas did not like to be interrupted and it had thrown him off at the mention of Gail's name. He looked the man up and down trying to get a feeling of his intentions, to say Lucas was curious at this intrusion was an understatement.

Lucas stood tall beside the stranger and flashed his most welcoming smile, which he reserved for newcomers to Trinity. 'I don't believe we've met friend. I'm Sheriff Lucas Buck, that's Buck with a B...and you are?'

The stranger stared suspiciously at Lucas, but put on a confident smile 'I'm Gregory Jones and I'm looking for Gail Emory, is that who you were referring to before?'

Lucas did not like this man, he had an arrogance about him and he did not seem to be fazed by Lucas's presence. He hid his feelings from the man and continued showing his welcoming, disarming smile. 'Are you a friend of Miss Emory, Gregory?' Lucas asked avoiding the question and being aware that the man had not said he could call him by his first name.

Gregory shifted in the spot he was standing, he could not believe the audacity of the man in front of him. Gregory was the type of man who was used to getting his way quickly and for the fact that this small town Sheriff was ignoring his question, not to mention casually called him by his first name, was beginning to irritate him. 'Well Lucas, I am a very close personal friend of Miss Emory's and I'd appreciate you telling me where I can find her.'

Ben watched both men in front of him carefully and was ready to step in if the situation veered out of control.

* * *

Gail cursed herself as she left the small coffee shop that she had arranged to meet Gregory at, she knew she should have gotten there earlier. Damn Lucas Buck and his playful ways, it was getting harder and harder to resist his affections. She had planned to just have a drink with him then head home for an early night last night in preparation for today, but she would never have guessed that Lucas would let his hair down and dance with her, as he usually seemed so driven towards some unspeakable goal when he was with her. His actions had intrigued her and she could not help but stick around to see where they led.

She could try and blame Lucas all she wanted; however, she could not deny that it was her will power, or lack of, that had resulted in her staying the night and most of the morning when she knew she had somewhere to be. Now she had found that her appointment had disappeared and he was not answering his phone, the only way this could have been worse is if he had run into Lucas.

Gail's heart dropped at the realisation and she stopped in her tracks, 'Oh please god no' she said out loud and closed her eyes. Gail ignored the old woman in front of her, who was staring at her like she was crazy and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. If she was looking for someone and had no idea where to start, she would surely head for the nearest police station. Gail spun around and headed for the Sheriff's Station which was only around the corner, she cursed out loud when she saw the silver Jaguar parked out front and hurried across the road towards the door.

When Gail entered the Sheriff's Station, she was greeted with her lover and Gregory squaring up to each other. This was not good. It was bad enough that she had to have this meeting with him, if Lucas got involved things would go from bad to much worse. She looked around the room and spotted Ben, she sighed with relief and gave him a look to be ready if things went south.

Surveying the situation she made the most logical choice she could think of and placed her hand on Gregory's arm, she would deal with Lucas at a later time. Gregory turned towards her and his serious look softened when he saw her. He took her in his arms and spun her around, before placing a kiss on her lips. 'Hello stranger, I wondered when you'd show up.'

Gail put on her best smile and stroked his arm, trying to ignore the furious look she could feel coming from Lucas. 'Well stranger, a girl has to work and this town keeps me busy. It would have been nice if you would have stayed put rather than making me search high and low for you, shall we go get a coffee?' she asked, eager to get away from prying eyes she could feel resonating towards her.

Gregory glanced at Lucas, then back at Gail and held out his arm for her to take. Gail put her arm around his and let him lead her out of the building. Before the door fully closed she shot Lucas a look which indicated he was not to follow her and then left. When outside Gail let go of Gregory's arm and began to walk in the direction of the coffee shop.

* * *

Lucas stared in disbelief as the Sheriff's Station door closed and tried to take control of the darkness inside him, which he felt slowly trying to rise to the surface. He could picture Gail and Gregory in his minds eye crossing the road, it would not take much to imagine a car running the man over and to make it happen. He was aware that both Ben and Floyd were watching him carefully; therefore, this would not be the time for the man to have an 'accident'.

Lucas turned away from the men and headed to his office so he could think. Once he was in his private place with the door closed, he took a deep breath to calm his anger. The darkness inside him was calling for him to act and a big part of him wanted to give in to it's will.

He had lived with this darkness as long as he could remember and it took all of his strength not to let it consume him. When he was a young boy, not much younger than Caleb, his mother had died and the darkness had surfaced. Even at a young age Lucas was not naive and deep down he knew his father had murdered her. Although the darkness had tried to consume him then, he had learned to control it and used it's power when he needed it the most.

It was safe to say that his father had come to a bad end, but not before Lucas could punish him for what he had done to his mother. His mother had been a good god fearing woman and he knew that the slow, painful death that he had made his father endure would not have pleased her; however, this was who he was and each time the knife pierced his fathers skin, it had given him great pleasure.

Since that fateful night, Lucas had lived with the darkness inside of him and came to think of it as his twin. His twin would surface when things were not going his way and within moments any obstacle in his way would be eliminated. He had kept his twin on a tight leash after Gail had given herself to him, there was a goodness in her which reminded him of his mother and he did not want to deal with the disappointment that he knew would follow if he let his twin take over. Sure he had let his twin out once in a while, like when he needed the good Judge to sign Matt Crower over to Juniper; however, the good Doctor had covered his tracks for him when he decided to take a shot at him.

Although there was goodness in Gail, he could sense a darkness inside her too. This is one of the things that drew him to her and he truly believed they were kindred spirits. It was clear to him that they were meant to be, when Gail had admitted she would not change him if she could. Even after she found out that he had forced himself onto Caleb's mother, she still found a way to overcome her feelings and come back to him.

Family clearly meant a lot to Gail, probably because she had grown up without one and he knew it was hard for her to disregard what he had done to Judith. He had no doubt that the feelings she pushed deep down would feed her darkness and would surface one day like his twin. The thought excited him and it would give him great pleasure helping her reach her full potential.

Lucas had taken a seat behind his desk and was leaning back in his chair, trying to relax and push his twin back down. It was getting harder to control the darkness inside and he could hear it whispering to be let out. Lucas took another deep breath and closed his eyes, it was taking all of his concentration to regain full control of himself and he could not tell whether the thoughts of what Gail could become were helping to calm his twin or feeding it's desires. Lucas was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had not heard Ben knock on the door and enter.

'Oh Lucas, I'm sorry' Ben said uncomfortably.

Lucas exhaled loudly and sat up. 'What?' he asked agitated.

Ben was nervous, he could tell Lucas did not want to be bothered and that there would be hell to pay with what he was going to tell him; however, if he did not break the news to Lucas, the consequences would be worse. 'Well, I sometimes read the Charleston Post and well, um...there's a story in there today about, um...'

'About what Ben?' Lucas asked standing up and holding his hand out for the paper.

Ben handed him the paper and looked down at his feet. 'Well, about Tommy Wallace signing on to run for Sheriff'

Lucas stared at the paper in disbelief, he had been so distracted over the past few weeks with his son's birthday and Gail that he had forgotten it was election month. Lucas laughed out loud when he saw the name of the reporter covering the story, it looks like his lover had been keeping secrets from him. He could not blame her, it was his own fault for becoming complacent and it was his responsibility to know everything that was going on in his town. He threw the paper down on his desk and started walking out of the office, 'Come on Ben, I think we may have a few things that we need to do today.'

Ben shifted uncomfortably on the spot and Lucas smiled, it looked like his twin may get the chance to come out and play after all.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb sat in the overly bright classroom staring out of the window. Miss Coombs had brought him to school after they had left Gail's house and she was now droning on about the upcoming election for Sheriff. Caleb could not care less about an election, besides Lucas had always been Sheriff and he would continue to be for as long as he wanted. He had no doubt that Lucas would win the election and everything would continue on as usual.

When Miss Coombs had finished talking about the election, she started to talk about career day. 'So, what I need from you all is to have a word with your parents and see if they will come to class to talk about their careers. Only one parent is required, so either your mother or father will do. I expect a list of who will be attending by the end of tomorrow' Selena said.

Caleb felt as though he was being watched and looked around the class. Everyone was staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Selena walked slowly towards Caleb and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'If you want to have a word with someone like Sheriff Buck to come and talk for you Caleb, that would be fine' she said reassuringly.

Caleb looked up at her defiantly, 'My daddy wouldn't be coming if he was alive and that wouldn't have mattered to you, I don't see why I have to find someone else just 'cause he's dead'

Selena took a step back and before she could come up with a response to the comment, the lunch bell rang. All the other children rushed out of the classroom with their bags, Caleb held her gaze for a moment then hurried out like everyone else.

Selena could feel her heart racing, part of her felt sorry for Caleb as he had been through so much; however, another part of her wanted to see how far she could push him before he started to behave a little more like Lucas. She chose to leave him be for now and decided to head into town for her lunch, a little birdie had told her that Gail Emory seemed to be entertaining a handsome stranger today and she would not miss that for the world.

* * *

Caleb sat alone at the far end of the school yard on a large bench, reading a Stephen King novel that he had borrowed from his cousin. Gail had told him that she did not approve of him reading horror stories; however, she had stumbled across the book 'Desperation' when she was fifteen and she had been a huge fan of Stephen King ever since. She had explained that all the stories were fiction and as long as the books did not frighten him or keep him awake at night, she would let him read a few books which she believed the content was not so scary.

At the moment he was reading 'The Gunslinger' and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He found himself thinking about the main character Roland and how he was a loner chasing the man in black. Gail had told him that she loved Roland and how he just kept going, even though he did not know what was in store for him. The character was driven towards something that was bigger than him and found the courage to continue on his path. She said it was important to continue with your journey and not let anything hold you back, you may not get a happy ending but at least you could be proud that you gave it all you had.

Caleb believed his cousin was right, even though some days it was hard to go forward and he wished he could go back to how things used to be with Merlyn. They had a hard life with their daddy, but she was alive and they had each other. He knew he had his cousin, Lucas and all the other adults that seemed to take an interest in him; however, he still missed the normal things he used to be able to do with Merly.

Caleb was trying to focus on what was ahead and not the past, which is why he was branching out with his activities. Instead of wasting time with Boon running around the playground, he chose to read instead. Gail had told him that she knew there were more important things than this level of schooling; however, she expected him to still try like everybody else. She said he just had to make it through this stage, then he could begin to consider what he wanted to do with his life and what he wanted to learn. Lucas had told him something similar so he was trying to be the good student everyone expected him to be, until he could get out.

'You shouldn't be in such a rush to get out of here Caleb' Merlyn said from behind him, 'It's nice here and there is nothing for you to be concerned about'

Caleb turned towards his sister, smiled and put his book away. 'What are you doing here Merly? I thought we were only meeting at the cemetery?'

Merlyn took a step towards her brother and stroked his face, he could not feel her hand but she could feel his warmth. 'I got bored waiting, besides something's happening and I want to make sure you stay out of it' she said.

Caleb wrinkled his forehead at his sisters warning, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach which he did not care for. 'What's happening Merly? Does it affect me?'

Merlyn shook her head, she should not have come here and she had been warned about interfering with the events which surrounded her living relatives. 'Just you stay clear of people Caleb. It's not for you to get involved in anything, whether it be family business or not!' and with that she disappeared.

Caleb watched the spot where his sister had been, then turned around when he was sure she was not coming back. Sitting back down on the bench he began to replay what his sister had told him, what could she mean about him staying clear of people? He chose to shrug off the warning and continue reading his book, after all he only had an hour before class began again.

* * *

Gail sat comfortably on a bench overlooking the Trinity river, she had found a secluded spot for her and Gregory to talk business; however, he was more concerned with purchasing an ice cream to cool himself down, clearly he was not used to the southern heat.

Gail had known Gregory for years, he was a big shareholder at her paper and they had met at a small function after she had submitted her first story. Gregory had taken a shine to her after she had proven how driven to succeed she was, he had told her on more than one occasion that he admired her courage and her prowess. There had been a time when they had became romantically involved; however, she had learned the hard way never to mix business with pleasure and the possessiveness he displayed when she wanted to pursue a story was more than she could handle, so she had ended their relationship as her career was more important at that time.

When they parted ways, Gregory chose not to be around her office any more and decided to go on lavish holidays, or extravagant business trips. It was around that time when Gail had a pregnancy scare and it brought her back to reality, she had vowed never to get involved with anyone she worked with and pulled away from all relationships that came her way. She had found that she preferred her own company and did not need a man, it was far easier being free and in control of her own life.

It had been almost two years since Gail had seen Gregory and it was strange that he was here. Her editor Barton had called her to say he was not impressed that she was still in Trinity and he wanted to know what she was doing, as there were a number of stories that he wanted her to cover in Charleston. Gail was not ready to leave Trinity just yet, there was still something calling to her here that she wanted to get to the bottom of; therefore, she had told Barton that she was working on a story and she would be back when she could.

To say Barton was unhappy that she had not returned to Charleston was an understatement, he had hung up the telephone but then sent her a formal meeting invitation via Email. Gail was used to Barton's overreactions, hell she had dealt with enough of them in her time and she truly believed he would just send Christie over to Trinity to get her. It was clear that she had completely misjudged the situation and she was shocked when she had received a text message from Gregory this morning, confirming where they were meeting.

Gail had chosen a public place to discuss whatever they needed to discuss, she knew better than to agree to a formal meeting on Gregory's terms. He was a typical experienced executive who had made his fortune by destroying the little person in board meetings. No, she would do this on her terms and she would remain in control. She had chosen the secluded spot by the river just off the pier, as although it seemed private there was a walk way close by and more than one way to exit should he try to make her feel trapped.

Gregory came back holding two ice creams, he leaned down to hand her one then sat next to her on the bench. 'This is a very nice place...a little dull for your usual liking though' he said and licked his ice cream.

Gail shrugged, 'You know better than to judge a book by it's cover Greg, you think I'd waste so much of my time here if it was that dull?' she said and licked her ice cream.

Gregory turned towards Gail and placed his hand gently on her arm. 'In all seriousness, what are you doing here Gail? Barton is down two of his head reporters with you gone and Christie busy with the baby, I know you put your job above everything else and it's not in your nature to settle in a sleepy little town like this.'

Gail stared out into the river, it always soothed her and the motion of the water helped clear her head. Had this have been a few years ago the touch of his hand on her arm would have disarmed her defences, luckily for her it was only Lucas that could have that affect on her recently which meant she had the upper hand here. She took a deep breath and turned towards Gregory, 'I don't need to explain myself, especially to you. I'm still giving Barton stories...'

'Are you?' he interrupted. 'Last I heard, a candidate for Sheriff isn't really big news. You've turned down stories with political intrigue, theft, infidelity...Jesus Gail, your falling so far down the ladder it's going to be impossible for you to climb back up if you keep on this path'

Gail stood up and walked towards the water, part of her knew he was right. All the sacrifices she had made and everything she had built in Charleston would be gone if she did not go back soon. This town was like a drug, every time she saw sense and thought she wanted to leave it would pull her back. She could not just leave Caleb and she was sure there was more here to uncover if she kept digging. Gail was torn, she missed her life in Charleston; however, she felt drawn to Trinity and was not ready to leave.

Before Gail could respond to Gregory's comment, she heard a familiar voice and sighed in exasperation.

'Well, well...what do we have here?' Selena asked as she sauntered down the path and towards the bench where Gregory was sat.

Gail turned towards Selena and tried not to let her agitation show to Gregory. 'It's a little early for school to be finished isn't it Selena?' she asked.

Selena smiled at Gregory, then turned her attention towards Gail. 'I felt the need to come out for a breath of fresh air after your cousin snapped at me earlier, you really should nip that in the bud Gail' she said, over exaggerating.

'Oh yes, the cousin' Gregory said and stood up, 'You really need to introduce me to your kin Gail'

Gail shook her head, it felt like she was fighting a tag team. She could handle one unreasonable person, but not two right now. She cursed Caleb for giving Selena a reason to be here, she was the last person she needed snooping around. Gail could feel herself getting angry, her anger always took over when she felt like she was being cornered. She chose to ignore Selena and decided to focus on the reason she was with her present company. 'You don't need to meet my family Greg, let's talk business shall we? You've come all the way down here from Charleston, but for what? What couldn't be discussed over the telephone or by Email?'

'Ok...' he said, 'Your previous record with the paper can only take you so far, we need you back and we won't take no for an answer. All your excuses to stay in this town may fool Barton, but I know you well enough to tell when you're stalling. You need to decide whether you're coming back to your real home in Charleston and the paper, or are you staying here in this town?'

Gail stood tall and met his stare, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she was upset. 'So that's it? Well, at least I know where I stand'

Gregory moved closer and placed his hands on her hips, ignoring Selena. 'Don't be stubborn Gail, the paper doesn't want to lose you and neither do I. Other than your cousin, there is nothing else here for you. I know you...I know that you don't like to be trapped and you love adventure. Your talents are wasted in this little town, you need to come back home with me.'

Gail let his hands rest on her hips for a moment, then pulled away, 'You don't get to tell me what to do any more.' she said and turned towards the water.

Gregory watched her and shook his head. 'I'm leaving for Wilmington, I'll be back next week and will need your answer by then' he said and walked away from the river.

'I don't respond well to ultimatums' Gail called after him and Gregory just waved off the comment as he walked further away.

Selena stood still watching Gail intently to see what she was going to do next. If she had heard right, the lovely Miss Emory had the choose between Charleston and Trinity for good. This would be interesting, there was no way Lucas would let his little pet go so easily. She smiled to herself, this could be just the thing to get Lucas back on her side.

Gail turned towards Selena and saw the smug smile on her lips, she approached the women and leaned close so her lips were nearly touching Selena's ear. 'I dare you to speak about this to anyone' she whispered, starred at her for a moment then walked away.

Selena smiled as she watched Gail walk away, it would solve a lot of her problems if the woman decided to leave; however, if she did not tell Lucas there would be hell to pay and she was actual beginning to enjoy the heated banter she was having with Gail these days. Selena decided to ponder over the quandary as she headed back to school.

* * *

Ben pulled up outside the Town Hall and waited for Lucas to step out of the passenger side of the car. Lucas had a look on his face which always worried Ben, the look which indicated that he was going to have some fun at someone else's expense and Ben wanted no part of it. He sat in the drivers seat, hoping Lucas would enter the building without him; however, when Lucas just stood still at the bottom of the steps, he knew he was waiting for him to get out of the car.

When Ben had joined Lucas at the front of the building, they both walked up the steps and through the entrance. It was a bright building full of large windows which let in a lot of light, Ben had never cared for this place as he felt like the staff seemed far too superior for their roles.

'Quick to judge there aren't you Deputy?' Lucas said reading his mind and walked straight through the entrance hall to the Mayor's office. The Mayor's receptionist tried to stop Lucas from entering the office; however, he flashed his usual charming smile and whispered something in her ear, which prompted her to step aside and blush.

Ben shook his head and followed close behind Lucas, he wanted no part of the game Lucas was undoubtedly going to play; however, he knew he did not have a choice and it was better if Lucas was focusing on someone else rather than him.

When Ben entered the Mayor's office with Lucas, he could see the concern displayed straight away on the Mayor's face. Clearly he was not expecting a visit from the Sheriff and it was obvious that he did not know what to do with this sudden intrusion. Lucas just laughed and signalled for the Mayor to stand up and extended his hand out for a hand shake. The Mayor shook Lucas's hand and sat back down behind his desk, as if the distance between them could shield him from whatever Lucas had planned.

'How are you John?' Lucas asked taking a seat and signalling Ben to do the same.

'I'm good thanks Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?' John asked nervously.

Lucas smiled, 'Glad to hear things are good, how is little Josh and the wife these days? I hear Mary broke her rib the other night, I hope she's making a speedy recovery.' Lucas said, ignoring John's question.

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the sight of the judgemental stare he was getting from Ben. 'Mary is fine Sheriff, she just had a little accident' he lied.

Lucas nodded, of course he knew that Mayor John had come home drunk the other night and decided to use his wife as a punching bag; however, that was none of his business yet. He never understood what a man could gain by beating on someone so much smaller than him and it was something that Lucas could never see himself doing. Sure he had forced his hand with Judith Temple, but that was different and he truly believed she had left him no choice. 'It's a shame such an accident had to occur to your lovely wife' Lucas said, turning his attention back to the Mayor, 'I'll tell you what, to make her feel better why don't you all join me and Ben for dinner tomorrow night? It would be fun and poor Mary wouldn't have to slave over a hot stove for a change'

'What?' Ben asked confused. He did not know what Lucas was thinking bringing him into this game, but he did not like it.

Lucas paid no attention to Ben and focussed on the Mayor, 'Come on John, it'd be nice for your family to get out, especially after Mary's 'accident'. It will show the townspeople you're a lovely happy family'

John shook his head, he did not know what Lucas was playing at with this spectacle, but he wanted no part of it. 'I couldn't intrude on you good men Lucas...I'll have to pass'

Lucas leaned forward in his chair and stared into the man's eyes, clearly the Mayor had assumed the invitation was optional. 'Oh I insist Mayor' he said and let his twin come out to play.

John held Lucas's gaze for a few seconds, then felt a burning sensation in his head which forced him to shift in his seat. It felt like his eyes were burning from the inside out and he began to rub them vigorously in an attempt to dismiss the painful feeling. A sharp pain travelled through his brain and it took all of his will power not to scream out in agony.

Ben could see that there was something wrong with the Mayor and went to stand up to help; however, Lucas signalled for him to stay seated. The Mayors face began to turn red and his eyes became blood shot with the constant rubbing. Lucas stood up and smiled, then the pain the Mayor was feeling started to ease.

'Well that's settled then, I'll send your receptionist the details. It'll be a family affair so little Josh and Mary will be attending, I'll make sure they have some company so they don't get bored' Lucas said with a wink and left the office.

Ben stood up, nodded towards the Mayor then followed Lucas. When they left the building Ben stopped in front of him, 'What was that? I ain't going to some fancy dinner' Ben said.

Lucas shook his head slowly and turned towards his Deputy, 'Don't drop the loyalty ball here Ben, you will be there. You will bring Ben Jr and that pretty little Nurse of yours too...' Lucas smiled when he saw the look of concern on Ben's face. 'Don't look so worried Ben, there will be other unwilling participants there too so you won't be alone.' and with that he walked down the steps and got into the passenger side of the police car.

* * *

It was 12:00am and Gail could not sleep. She had called Lucas earlier and decided that she could not deal with the constant questions regarding Gregory, it was clear that he was jealous of the affection Gregory had shown her and she could not really blame him for acting that way. Gail did not want an argument, that would indicate their relationship was more than strictly physical, so she had told Lucas to leave her alone for the night as she wanted to try and get an early night; however, that had not worked, as she had been tossing and turning since she got into bed. She found herself having a light nap for about half an hour or so then waking up again. This was becoming tedious.

Gail was stubborn and she knew it. She would not consider the ultimatum she had been given by Gregory, her boss would just have to fire her if that was what they wanted. She had tried to put the whole situation out of her mind as she just wanted to get some sleep, but she could not stop thinking about the events of the day. Not only did she have to deal with Gregory, she had missed her appointment at Juniper House and cursed herself for not planning her day properly.

Just as Gail was about to drop off again, she felt something brush against her foot. She shifted her position in the bed slightly and began to drift off again, then she felt a gentle nip on her left heel. Gail opened her eyes and peered at the bottom of her bed; when she saw the lump under her cover and felt another nip on her heel, she pulled herself up in the bed slightly. 'If this is a burglary, my assailant is acting very strangely' she said pulling up the covers to confirm her suspicions.

Lucas smiled when he had been unveiled, 'You caught me Miss Emory. Breaking and entering, that might be something you want to report to the local Sheriff' he said sarcastically and pulled Gail's legs gently to bring her back to a laying position.

Gail tried to fight and protest then just lay back, she was tired and she did not have the strength right now to be mad at him. When Lucas was happy that she had given in, he began gently nipping and kissing her ankle, then continued the motion up her leg until his lips met the inside of her thigh. Gail let out a small moan and reached down in an attempt to pull him up towards her, but he shook her off and began kissing between her legs. Gail tried to defiantly pull free from his grip; however, Lucas held her where he wanted, then began to nip and lick her. She could not control herself much longer and she yelled out for him as she came.

When he had gotten his desired reaction, Lucas began to kiss and nip Gail again. He started on her stomach, then moved slowly up her body until he reached her breasts. It made him smile how easily he could get her aroused; however, she did always try to resist letting go, which made this more of a challenge. He began to gently suck her nipple and smiled when he felt her shift underneath him due to the pleasurable sensation. He could tell she was trying her best not to yell out again, but he had no doubt that she would surrender to him soon.

Gail let her hands move up Lucas's back and to his head, she was trying to keep some form of control here but was failing miserably. She gripped his hair and pulled his head back, so his lips were no longer on her breasts. She bit her lip when she saw how much he wanted her and took a deep breath to clear her head. 'I thought I told you not to come tonight Sheriff' she said in a scolding manner.

Lucas pulled himself up so his lips were just inches from hers, 'I respected your wishes Darlin', but it's past midnight now and this is a brand new day' he said and kissed her cheek.

Gail laughed and opened her legs wider so his body could rest comfortably on top of hers. 'Oh please, that's your reasoning?' she asked and inhaled deeply when he shifted slightly, as she felt his manhood close to entering her.

Lucas felt himself grow harder and resisted the urge to enter her straight away, instead he just rested on top of her. 'That's my story Miss Emory and I'm sticking to it' he said and nipped at her lips.

Gail ran her hands down his back and pulled him closer, to indicate that she wanted him inside her. When Lucas just continued to nip and kiss her, she began to get agitated and wondered what he was waiting for.

'Patience Darlin'...' he said reading her mind, '...I'm not finished playing yet.'

Lucas reached his hand down between her legs then gently pushed his finger inside her. When he heard her moan and felt how ready she was for him, he had to resist the urge to take her. It was taking all of his self control but he needed to wait for the perfect moment for her to agree to his request.

The suspense was killing Gail, she was already frustrated with the lack of sleep she had gotten and it felt like her whole body ached for Lucas to enter her fully. She realised that most women would be grateful for this level of foreplay; however, Lucas was taking it too far and she felt like she was ready to explode.

'Don't worry love, we'll get there soon. I just have some business to discuss first.' Lucas said and pushed another finger inside of her.

Gail bit her lips to stop from calling his name, she could tell that he was toying with her and clearly had an end game here. She would not give him the satisfaction of outwardly showing how much she craved him at this moment and managed to gather some of her self control back, in an attempt to beat him at his own game. Reaching down to his manhood, she gently grabbed him then roughly started to move her hand up and down. When she heard his soft moan, she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him and gave a little smile. 'Business you say...' she said panting, '...and what business would we have to discuss Sheriff?'

Lucas gently placed another finger inside her and used his thumb to play with her too, trying to regain the upper hand. 'Well, seen as you unveiled the new candidate for Sheriff, which I was unaware of, I'm having to make an effort this year. I have dinner plans with the Mayor and I want you to join us Miss Emory.' Lucas said breathing heavily.

Gail knew that this was not the time to be making decisions and he was clearly trying to distract her so she would not be able to fully consider what he was asking. She tightened her grip on him and began to move faster, she could not help it and she cursed herself for enjoying this playfulness so much. Lucas lowered his head into her neck to stifle another moan, she loved the effect she was having on him. 'Unaware huh?...you must be losing your touch Sheriff. You know I don't like our rendezvous's to be public, what's in it for me if I agree to this dinner?' she asked as she nipped his ear.

Lucas chose to ignore her first comment and raised his head to stare seductively into her eyes, 'You get me...however you want me' he said and kissed her passionately.

Gail pulled out of the kiss after a moment, 'Mmm...however I want you?' she considered out loud and nipped at Lucas's ear again. 'I could have you however I want at any time, Sheriff' she whispered.

There she went using his title again, that was all it took for Lucas to lose control. He pulled his fingers out, moved her hand off him then pushed into her deeply. Gail was surprised by the sudden movement and gave out a load moan. Lucas smiled and decided to try a different tactic, he began to move in and out of her vigorously. When she gripped his back and dug her nails into his skin, he knew she was close and so he pulled out of her. Gail yelled out in confusion and frustration, but he just smiled. 'Say yes' he panted and kissed her neck.

'You son of a bitch' she said and shook her head.

Lucas entered her and began the vigorous motion again, then pulled out just before she came. 'God damn it Lucas!' she shouted and dug her nails deeper in his back.

'Say yes' he said and bit her lip playfully.

Gail was ready to explode, this had gone on for long enough and he was not playing fair. She wanted to be infuriated with this stunt; however, she could not blame Lucas for playing to his strengths and part of her wanted to applaud his tactics. 'Yes!' she said and Lucas entered her again. She could feel his smug grin on her neck and she cursed herself for letting him win this. It felt so good to have him inside her though and it did not take long for them both to come together.

When the game was finally over and Lucas had succeeded, she lay on his chest and drifted off to sleep while Lucas grinned triumphantly.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:00am when Caleb walked down his cousin's path with his head lowered. He had expected Gail to stop by to take him to school, as he had not seen her much yesterday. When she did not show up, he walked to school late and Miss Coombs was not impressed. After she had scolded him for being late, she asked the class about career day. Miss Coombs could tell by the look on his face that he had not asked anyone to speak for him; therefore, she sent him home to sort it out and told him she expected him back after lunch with the name of who would be speaking.

It was not Gail's fault and he did not blame her, he could have called and left her a message to come by this morning; however, as he did not really care about career day he did not see a point in putting the effort in. Obviously Miss Coombs was not going to back down, so here he was.

Caleb knew Gail would be annoyed when she found out he had been sent out of school and he thought she would not be home at this time of day, his face dropped when he saw her car in the driveway. There was nothing to do now but march up to her door and be honest about what had happened, he hoped she would not be too mad at him.

He knocked on the door and waited a minute before walking around back to locate the spare front door key, Caleb found the key under a rock at the far end of her garden by one of Gail's favourite flowers. He smiled at how well kept the garden was and admired the effort that his cousin must have put in, to make the garden seem like a quiet sanctuary.

When he returned to the front of the house, he opened the door and was surprised at how quiet the house was. He peered into the living room and could not see Gail, so he called out her name quietly.

Gail was awoken by a gentle kiss on her lips, she tried to push Lucas away as she was not ready to get up just yet; however, he cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a gentle shake. 'Come on Darlin'...' he said, 'I do believe we have company'

It took a second for her to register what Lucas had said, then she jumped out of bed at the sound of her cousin calling her name. 'Damn it! what time is it?' she asked reaching for her dressing gown.

Lucas smiled, he did not care if Caleb caught them. In fact it would be one less thing he had to explain to the boy further down the line. 'It looks like it's after 11:00am Darlin', I take it you slept well?'

Gail starred at Lucas in disbelief, 'God damn it Lucas, I'm late again. Get dressed... now!' she said and headed out of the bedroom to find her cousin.

Caleb was laying down on the couch in her living room with his book. Gail was confused with being up so late and seeing him at this time, she glanced in a mirror to make sure she looked presentable and tried to play it cool. 'Hey you, what are you doing here at this time? Is everything ok? she asked.

'There you are cous'...' he said sitting up, 'I was beginning to think you were hiding from me'

Gail laughed, trust Caleb to think of something so innocent. 'Me? I wouldn't hide from you. I was going to stop by this morning to see you before school, but I must've slept past my alarm'

Caleb stood up concerned, 'That's not like you cous', are you ok?'

'Of course...' she lied, there was no point in worrying her cousin with what Gregory had said. '...now, how come your not in school?'

'I do believe that's my fault Darlin'' Lucas said as he entered the living room fully dressed from the opposite side that she had, seeming as though he had entered through the front door. 'I had arranged to discuss career day with the boy this morning, but it must've slipped my mind and it appears Miss Coombs has punished your good cousin for my forgetfulness' he said.

Caleb had to stifle a laugh, good old Lucas getting him out of trouble again. He knew Merly would not approve of him letting Lucas take the blame for something he could not be bothered doing; however, Gail seemed strange today and he did not want to make her angry.

Gail glanced from Caleb to Lucas, then back at Caleb. 'Is this true?' she asked. If it was true and Lucas was supposed to meet him this morning, she was partly to blame for Lucas still being in bed with her.

Caleb glanced at Lucas for guidance and he winked at him, it still made him feel uneasy having secrets from his cousin but he decided to play along. 'Yes ma'am' he lied, 'I was coming to ask if you could speak to the class on Friday for career day, as I couldn't find Lucas earlier. I didn't ask you first as you said you were busy yesterday.'

Gail felt terrible, clearly her job was getting in the way of her cousin's school life. Maybe it would be best for him if he did not have to deal with her issues, after all had she not have been with Lucas this morning he would have been free to speak to Caleb. 'I need to get dressed' Gail said and headed to her bedroom.

Caleb could sense there was something wrong with his cousin, could it be because he had just lied?

'That's nothing to do with you son...' Lucas said putting a hand on his shoulder, 'I'm not sure what's going on with that old cousin of yours, but I'll find out'

Caleb turned towards Lucas, 'Thanks for taking the blame for me, but we shouldn't be lying' he said concerned.

Lucas shook his head, but still looked towards the bedroom where Gail was. 'When you're older you'll realise a little white lie doesn't hurt anyone and it's more important to make sure that everything runs smoothly. I know you can sense that your cousin has something going on, telling the truth would just add to her problems and I know you don't wanna do that son'

Caleb nodded to show he understood, he was glad he was not the only one who sensed there was something wrong with Gail. He was not as naive as people thought he was and Lucas seemed to be the only one who realised that. For instance, he wondered how Lucas appeared out of nowhere when his car was not out front and he did not hear him drive up. He also wondered why his cousin was not confused or angry at Lucas's sudden appearance, when she had indicated on more than one occasion that she would not tolerate Lucas's behaviour. These are things that no one expected him to notice, but he did. Right now he did not need to be concerned with this; however, he knew he would reflect on it at a later date.

Gail returned to the living room in a short loose fitting navy blue dress. Caleb had noticed she was not wearing her usual floral dresses these days and she was opting for a more professional look. 'What time do you need me at school on Friday?' Gail asked her cousin and ruffled his hair, she made a mental note that his hair was started to grow longer and he may need a trip to the barbers.

Caleb was surprised Gail was even considering career day, 'I think about 2:00pm, but if your busy you don't need to come cous'' he said.

Gail smiled, 'I'm never too busy for you, I'll be there. Besides, my stories will be more interesting than a small town Sheriff's' she said jokingly and gave Lucas a defiant look when she headed past him to the kitchen.

Lucas smiled, at least she seemed in a better mood. He moved closer to Caleb and whispered in his ear, 'Seen as I helped you with your cousin, I need you to do something for me in return'

Caleb closed his eyes as the bad feeling in his stomach had manifested again. Merlyn had told Caleb to steer clear of Lucas's deals and he found himself thinking back to the warning she had given him yesterday. He did not believe Lucas would harm him and he was curious to what Lucas would want from him, so he chose to ask some questions like Gail had taught him to get to the bottom of it. 'What do you need?' he whispered back.

Lucas was watching carefully to make sure Gail was still out of ear shot. 'It's nothing bad son, so that sister of your's can relax. I've gotta go to a dinner tonight and I need you to join me. There are going to be other children at the table and I need to make sure all goes as planned. You in?'

Caleb considered the offer, he always wondered what Lucas did in his spare time and this may be an insight into the man. 'What other children? and what do you need me to do?' Caleb asked.

Lucas smiled, his son certainly seemed to be inquisitive like Gail. 'You don't need to do much, just be ready for 7:00pm. There will be a boy from your class and Ben's son. Can I count on you son?'

Caleb considered again whether this was a good idea, Miss Holt had set his curfew at 8:00pm as she did not trust him to be out so late and he might be cutting it fine to get back to the Boarding House on time.

'Your curfew will be sorted son, I guarantee you that you'll be fine' Lucas said reading his mind.

'Ok, if you can promise I won't get in trouble with Gail or Miss Holt, it's a deal' Caleb said with a smile and Lucas took a step back to admire his son's choice of words.

'What is?' Gail said returning from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and a hot chocolate.

'Oh nothin' Darlin'. I just told the boy I'd be his back up if you can't make class on Friday' Lucas said and took the cup of coffee.

Gail handed Caleb the cup of hot chocolate and looked at them both suspiciously. She knew they were hiding something; however, she needed to focus on her task at Juniper House so decided to leave them be for the time being.

* * *

Billy leaned against his truck outside Juniper House, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Gail had told him to meet her there at 10:30am and to wear something smart. He had arrived promptly on time; however, she was no where to be seen.

He had no idea what she could want from him but he had not spent much time with her recently, so he welcomed the chance to help her. He checked his watch and shook his head when he saw it was 11:40am, it was not like Gail to be late and he was beginning to get worried about his friend. When the red mustang pulled up beside his truck, he gave a sigh of relief.

'What time do you call this?' Billy asked as Gail got out of her car. He noticed that she was wearing a very short dress, which showed off her tanned legs nicely. He made a mental note not to get caught admiring her assets or there would be hell to pay.

Gail walked over to Billy and touched his arm affectionately, 'I'm so sorry, I slept past my alarm and then Caleb showed up at an inconvenient time...have you been waiting long?' she asked.

Billy smiled 'Not long at all, I was late too...' he lied to make her feel better, '...So what are we doing here and why am I wearing a suit?'

Gail linked his arm in hers and led him towards the front entrance of Juniper House, he noticed she had a file under her other arm and he instantly regretted agreeing to be here. As if reading his mind, she turned towards him. 'Do you trust me?' she asked.

'That depends' he said playfully.

Gail give him a gentle smack with the file and led him down a dull corridor, she stopped before they turned a corner and stood in front of him. 'All I need you to do is trust my judgement, nod when required and look official. Got it?'

Billy gave her an unsure glance and she rolled her eye's in exasperation. She would just have to play to her strengths like Lucas had the previous night, she could regret it at a later time. Gail placed a hand on Billy's chest and let it move down gently, until she hit his stomach. She could feel his well toned body beneath the shirt and smiled, in another life she would have been able to appreciate it more. Billy inhaled deeply when she moved her hand to his stomach, as if trying to resist temptation. She knew it was not fair of her to play with is emotions; however, if she managed to pull off what she came her to do, it would be worth it.

Gail leaned closer to Billy, 'Trust me' she whispered in his ear and tried not to let his second long intake of breath affect her. It was flattering knowing she could have this affect on a man and she understood a little more why Selena was the way she was.

Billy placed a hand on Gail's hip then moved it slowly to her back, 'I trust you' he whispered in her ear and pulled her closer.

Gail looked in his eyes and gently pushed away from the embrace, she was starting to enjoy the closeness too much and she knew Lucas would become uncontrollable if he caught them like this. 'Ok, let's do this' she said straightening up and walked around the corner.

Billy followed and frowned when he saw Gail march up to a receptionist and insist on speaking to the man in charge of this place, Doctor Monroe. The receptionist looked as though she was ready to refuse the request when Gail produced her Reporters ID and advised that it would be better for all parties concerned if Doctor Monroe commented before she published her story. The receptionist picked up the phone, nodded then started to lead Gail down a long corridor. Gail turned towards Billy, winked and signalled for him to follow.

When they entered the office at the end of the corridor, Billy was struck by how bright it was compared to the rest of the building. Doctor Monroe greeted them with a forced smile and signalled for them both to sit, clearly he had dealings with Gail before and seemed agitated.

'Ok hun, what do you want this time? You should really find yourself a nice man to keep you occupied, rather than spending so much time here' Doctor Monroe said.

Billy could not believe the audacity of the man, it was obvious that he was trying to belittle Gail. Before he could speak up to defend her, she touched his knee subtly and threw the file on the desk in front of them. 'I don't need a nice little man to take up my time Doctor, I've been having too much fun looking into the activities of this place. I mean electroshock therapy on healthy inmates, restricted visitations, not to mention all the people who could've been released when treatment proved successful, but were not...it's all in the file, care to comment?' Gail asked sweetly.

Doctor Monroe looked worried, it seemed Gail had hit a nerve. He swallowed hard and pushed the file aside without looking at it. 'I run this place in line with local law hun, I think you'll find we are up to code'

Gail smiled and shook her head, 'I'm not your hun Doctor...' she said, '...why don't you open the file and see how up to code you actually are? My friend next to me is a professional from out of town and he is disgusted by the way you have been handling things here'

Billy sat up straight to show his importance and nodded, like Gail had told him. He was actually concerned with the accusations Gail was bringing to the table, so he did not have to lie. Doctor Monroe swallowed hard again, then took a sip of water from a glass in front of him. It was clear that the man did not know what to do next.

'Well, well, this looks like an important meeting' came the familiar voice from behind them.

Billy saw Gail roll her eyes, they both knew who had intruded on the conversation. Doctor Monroe gave out a relieved sigh and got up to greet the man. 'Afternoon Sheriff, am I glad to see you'

Lucas laughed, 'I bet you are friend...are these two giving you some trouble?' he asked sarcastically.

Gail shook her head and looked at Billy with frustration, she knew there would be no point pushing on with her line of questioning when Lucas was around. She stood up and smoothed down her dress, 'No trouble Sheriff, I'm just trying to get the facts straight before I publish my story'

Lucas moved closer to Gail and looked into her eye's intently, 'What story would that be Darlin'?' he asked.

Gail took hold of Billy's arm, but did not take her eye's off Lucas. 'The file's on the good Doctor's desk Sheriff, I'll leave it here for him to glance over. It's a good read, you might want to check it out' she said and started to walk out of the office, pulling Billy with her. 'Don't worry...' she said turning back, '...I have a copy of it, so keep it as long as you need' and with that she walked out of the office.

* * *

When they left Juniper House, Gail thanked Billy for helping her and promised to catch up with him later. She felt the anger in her trying to surface due to Lucas intruding on her meeting, so she decided to pace slowly in front of her car in an attempt to calm herself down. She had spent a lot of time and effort putting together that file and she had Doctor Monroe right where she needed him to be, until Lucas had shown up.

'Oh come on now Darlin', I can't just let you intimidate my townspeople no matter how good you look in that pretty little dress of yours' Lucas said appearing out of nowhere, leaning against the hood of her car.

Gail let out a large exhale. 'No, but you could let me do my job without interfering' she snapped.

Lucas laughed and held up the file she had left with Doctor Monroe. 'This is your job?' he asked, 'Come on Miss Emory, I've had you in my office on several occasions complaining about Reporters publishing stories without all the facts and how you find them to be a disgrace. This little file of yours is circumstantial at best and you know it'

Gail took another deep intake of breath and continued pacing, she could feel the anger rising inside of her. She cursed herself for previously making him aware of her morals, that had been a stupid move. Lucas knew she would not publish a story without factual evidence that would hold up in court, it would go against the integrity of her profession and she had built her reputation around honest, factual stories. Doctor Monroe did not know this and she had no doubt that he would have agreed to her request if Lucas had not interrupted them.

Gail was trying her best to regain control of the situation, but she could feel the control slowly slipping away. 'I know this place is corrupt Lucas, I also have a feeling part of that is down to you. That file show's I'm on to something and I guarantee you I will get to the bottom of it' she said and went to open her car door.

Before Gail could grab the handle, Lucas was behind her and taking hold of her hand. He lingered behind her for a moment, taking in her scent and then turned her around to face him. What she had said was correct, Lucas used Juniper House as his own private playground and he did not want someone as inquisitive as Gail snooping around the place. The Reporters he was used to were not as competent as his lover and although things seemed to be going smoothly at the moment, he knew her morals would not let her look the other way if she found evidence that he had committed a crime within the statute of limitation. He would have to deal with this now and would have to tread carefully.

Lucas caressed Gail's face with his hand and was disappointed with the unimpressed look that she continued to display, so he decided to try a different tactic. 'You're giving up too easy here Darlin'. If this was a story that you wanted to write, you wouldn't have left that office so quickly. What is it that you're trying to accomplish here?' he asked.

Gail sighed, another reason why she did not like getting involved with someone she dealt with on a professional level was she could lose her upper hand if they knew how she worked. Lucas could see right through her facade and was forcing her hand. If this is how he wanted to play it, she was game; after all, she could accomplish her goal through either him or Doctor Monroe, but Lucas would not like was she was wanted. 'Ok Sheriff, you're right. I have too much going on at the moment to be focussed on a story about Juniper House, I can revisit this story in the future. What I want is Matt Crower released, at least on a day leave once a week.'

Lucas took a step back, part of him was furious with her request; however, the other part wanted to applaud his lovers determination. It was clear to him now that she was not going to let the subject of Matt Crower go until she had gotten what she wanted; however, he would not give in so easy. 'That's a ballsy request Miss Emory, why would I agree to release the man who took a shot at me?' he asked intrigued with how she would play this.

Gail placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer, until their bodies were virtually touching. She moved her head closer to his, so their lips were just an inch apart. 'Matt has shown that he is not a danger, he has been around adults and children without causing a threat. I don't expect you to release him fully, I understand that treatment may still be required, but letting him out on day release will prove valuable to his recovery and it is a reward for the good behaviour he has displayed. Besides, I can't see him getting the drop on you again Sheriff, you'd see it coming from a mile away'

Lucas smiled, bravo Miss Emory he thought. Not only was she using her sexuality to her advantage, she was pondering to his ego as well as trying to give a logical argument. If he could bring her around to his will fully, together they would be a force to be reckoned with. Lucas moved a stray strand of hair from her face and kissed her passionately, she wanted him to agree to her request so he knew she would not pull away. 'If I agree to this...' he whispered between breaths, '...what's in it for me?'

Gail moved her hand to the back of his head, pulled him closer and began to kiss him more forcefully. She pulled away after a moment and smiled, 'You can have me, any way you want me' she repeated his words from the previous night.

Lucas smiled, atta girl he thought. 'I might just take you up on that Miss Emory' he said and gave her a final kiss before taking a step back, then walking towards his car.

Gail touched her lips and watched Lucas as he walked away. 'Well?' she called after him, trying to find out whether he would consider her request.

Lucas opened his car door and turned towards her, 'I'll let you know...remember tonight at 7:20pm, don't be late' he said smiling and entered the car.

* * *

Caleb had been rummaging around in his wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear for dinner. Lucas always looked smart and he did not want to let him down, so he was happy when he found the grey suit Gail had bought him for the hospital fundraiser they had attended last year with Doctor Matt. Caleb began to dress when he saw the familiar white light behind him, 'Merly?' he said turning around.

Merlyn was stood with her arms crossed disapprovingly. 'What are you doing Caleb? I told you to steer clear of people.'

Caleb finished buttoning his white shirt and attempted to put on his tie. He had never had any experience with tie's and his cousin had to help him last time. When it was clear that he could not tie it right, he stuffed the tie in his pocket. 'I'm not doing nothin' Merly, it's only dinner. Lucas helped me so I'm helping him, it's nothin' bad'

Merlyn shook her head, sometimes her brother could be so frustrating. 'You don't know what it is Caleb, you should not be helping Lucas Buck!' she said angrily and instantly regretted her tone when she saw the hurt look on her brothers face.

'It's just dinner Merly and I already said I'd go' he said again and turned away from his sister.

Merlyn watched her brother thoughtfully. It did not matter how much she warned him to stay away from Lucas Buck, he would always disobey and spend time with him anyway. She could not be mad at him, after all Lucas was his father and it was not Caleb's fault. She just wished her brother would think a bit more before getting himself in these situations. 'Fine...' she said, '...but you be careful and don't you contribute to anything'

Caleb smiled, Merlyn could not stay mad at him for long. 'I'll be fine sis'. I gotta go, it's nearly 7:00pm' he said and headed downstairs to wait for Lucas.

* * *

Ben stood pacing in front of the restaurant Lucas had told him to meet him at. He was surprised Barbara Joy had let him take Ben Jr on a week day; however, when he let slip it was something Lucas wanted she called his boy down straight away and told him to have a nice time. The ride over to the restaurant was awkward, Ben Jr had not met Rita and he had to introduce her as his girlfriend, which was not something him an Rita had discussed previously.

Rita had taken Ben Jr to the park area by the restaurant in an attempt to introduce herself properly to his boy, while Ben waited for Lucas. Ben was getting increasingly nervous as the time passed and his instincts were telling him to run. Ben was just about to walk to where Rita was when he saw Gail walking towards the restaurant in a short black lacy dress. He laughed when he saw the same agitated look on her face that he must be displaying. 'Hi Gail, what are you doing here?'

Gail smiled, 'I stupidly agreed to meet Lucas for dinner with the Mayor, I don't know what I was thinking. How come you're here? I didn't think this was your scene.'

Ben sighed, 'I've been roped into this dinner too, Lucas made me bring Rita and Ben Jr too'

Gail looked at Ben confused, why would Lucas want them all here and with Ben's son? She began to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and decided it would be better if she left. Just as she turned around to leave, she saw Lucas pull up and Caleb jump out of the passenger side of his car. Gail shook her head in disbelief, this was not good. She turned towards Ben who just shrugged, then walked a few steps forward to meet Lucas and Caleb. 'Wow, don't you look handsome' she said running her fingers through her cousins hair and pretending nothing was wrong.

Caleb smiled and gave Gail a hug, 'I didn't know you would be here cous''

Gail gave Caleb a warm smile and pulled the tie hanging out of his suit pocket. She instinctively began putting it on for her cousin and shot Lucas and unimpressed glance. When the tie was perfect, she turned towards Ben. 'Why don't you take Caleb to meet your son?' she suggested.

Ben nodded, put an arm around Caleb's shoulder and led him to the park where Ben Jr and Rita were situated. Gail turned her attention towards Lucas when Ben and Caleb were out of ear shot. 'What the hell is this?' she asked angrily.

Lucas stepped forward and stroked her cheek, 'Calm down love, it's just dinner. I thought it would be good if Caleb got to come somewhere nice and it meant the Mayor's son wouldn't be on his own.' When Gail just shook her head at him, he laughed, 'Trust me Darlin'' he said and placed his hand on the small of her back, then let it trail down to her behind. He admired the short dresses that she had taken to wearing, although they did affect his concentration.

Gail stepped out of his grasp and called for Caleb. 'Let's get this over with' she said to Lucas and signalled for him to lead them all into the restaurant.

When they entered the restaurant, a waitress spotted Lucas and led them all to a large table situated in the centre of the room. The Mayor and his family were already sat at the table looking at the menu. Lucas introduced them all and told his party to take a seat, he grabbed Gail gently by the arm so she would be sat with with him by the Mayor and signalled for Caleb to sit by the Mayor's son. Ben Jr followed Caleb and all the children were seated together.

Caleb and Josh smiled when they were sat together, then began to talk about fishing. Gail was relieved that Caleb was oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation and that he was trying to include Ben Jr in their conversation so he was not left out. She glanced at Rita who was sat next to her and gave her a reassuring smile, she knew the woman did not like attention and she felt bad knowing she had been forced into this situation due to some game of Lucas's.

Lucas squeezed her knee gently and she was brought out of her thoughts, she looked towards him and could see he was waiting for her to say something. Gail assumed she had been asked a question and forced a small laugh, 'Sorry, I was in a world of my own. What did I miss?'

'I was just telling Mary how much you love gardening and how I was hoping you would sort out my garden one of these days' Lucas said with his usual charming grin.

Gail put on her warmest smile, she could tell Lucas was trying to display himself as a kind man and he would need her to play along. She was no stranger to portraying herself in a different manner to get what she wanted, she had attended enough meetings and functions to know how the game was played. Lucas could be a lot of things, but she would not have chosen the word kind to describe him. She would play along with this game to an extent, to try and gain an understanding of what he was planning; however, if there was any indication that he would involve Caleb in his plans, she would leave straight away with her cousin.

'You flatter me too much. If I was to tackle that huge garden of yours, it would keep me occupied for the rest of the year' she said sweetly.

Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. 'I wouldn't complain about waking up to you in my garden every morning Darlin'' he said loud enough for everyone but the children to hear.

Gail forced a smile and tried to hold back a laugh. Did he really expect her to be this sickeningly sweet? It was a blessing that Caleb was not paying attention to what they were saying, as she would not be able to keep a straight face. What she did notice was Mary staring at them intently, she also noticed the pale yellow bruise on the woman's face which could not be concealed completely by make up.

'I love gardening too, it puts me at ease and helps me relax' Mary said.

Gail tried to survey the Mayor and his family without being too obvious. She could sense how on edge Mary was and she was ready to step up if the Mayor felt the need to display his dominance over his wife. She could not stand domestic violence and part of her willed him to give her a reason to stand up to him.

Aware that the Mayor was watching her carefully, Gail turned her full attention towards him. 'So Mr Mayor, are you going to be involved in the upcoming Sheriff election?' she asked sweetly and ignored the warning look that Lucas was giving her.

The Mayor shifted in his seat slightly, then smiled. 'Please, call me John. I tend not to get involved in these things and leave the decision making to the townspeople.'

Gail nodded, 'That's good of you, John. I find that most of these small town elections are rigged, it'll be nice to see every vote count for a change.'

'The elections are fair in Trinity Darlin'' Lucas interjected.

'Is that so? When was the last time someone ran against you?' Gail asked curiously.

Lucas smiled, 'You know, I think it was just after your cousin was born. It was Billy Ray Thomson, poor fella...no one could've seen that one coming'

Gail glanced around the table and all the adults except Lucas chose to look somewhere else. 'See what coming?' Gail asked.

'It was a tragedy really' Mary spoke up, 'Billy Ray was fishing on the pier when his line got stuck and he fell over the edge. The water was deep and he never came back up'

Gail stared in disbelief, what a convenient time for an accident. 'Were there any witnesses?' she asked.

'A lot of fisherman were around at the time Darlin'...' Lucas said, '...they say it all happened too quickly for them to have grabbed him'

The table was silent for a moment, apart from the children talking. When the waitress came over to take their order, she looked at the adults nervously. 'Come on folks...' Lucas said in a cheery voice, '...what are we all having?'

* * *

It was 8:30pm when everyone had finished eating their main course and were waiting on desert. Gail had opted for a light meal and had told Caleb to order her something sweet for desert, while she checked her mobile phone.

Excusing herself from the table, she found a quiet spot outside a function room around a corner and checked to see if there were any important messages. To her annoyance, there was a message from Barton and Gregory. She was still infuriated by the ultimatum she had been given, so she deleted both messages without listening to them.

'What ultimatum would that be Darlin'?' Lucas whispered in her ear.

Gail jumped slightly, then turned to face him. 'You keep out of my business and I won't pry into your intentions with this little dinner party, Sheriff' she said, more sternly than she had intended.

Lucas held his hands up in a defeated gesture and smiled, 'Whoa there Miss Emory, it's not my intention to pry into your business. No ma'am, I've come over here to collect' he said, moving closer to her.

Gail took a step back, 'Collect?' she asked confused.

Lucas moved closer to Gail until her back was on the function room door, reaching behind her he turned the handle and pushed her gently through the door. Gail was confused but intrigued at the same time. Lucas continued to walk towards her, while she backed away. 'This room is used for private meetings, luckily no one is here tonight and we have it all to ourselves' he said, reaching for Gail's hips.

Gail tried to push him off; however, she had backed up into a chair and could not move back any further. 'What are you doing? Caleb is right outside'

Lucas smiled, 'This has nothing to do with the boy, this is about you and me. I told you, I want to collect on our deal' he said pulling her body to his and kissing her neck.

Gail shook her head, 'What deal?...Lucas stop!' she said trying to push him off her, she did not like how forceful he was being.

Lucas moved his hand to the back of her head, grabbed her hair and then gently pulled her head back. 'Any way I want you' he whispered in her ear and the realisation set in.

Gail smiled, he was agreeing to her previous request. She put her arms around his waist and pulled on his shirt, 'We can't do this here Lucas, not with everyone just outside that door'

Lucas ignored the statement and kissed her passionately, when he pulled away he let one hand trail down her body and rest at the bottom of her dress. He gripped the fabric and pulled it up slightly, to reveal the top of her legs and her thighs. 'You tell me I can have you any way I want and then come here in this tiny little dress. Well Miss Emory, I've wanted you as soon as I pulled up outside this restaurant and I will have you now' he said and pulled her left leg up around his waist.

Gail ran both hands up his chest and gripped his shirt forcefully. She could not believe she was considering this with Caleb so close, but she had offered herself to him in any way that he chose so this was her doing. Gail wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him.

Lucas placed his fingers under her thong string and pulled it off with little effort. He turned her around and leaned over her, to position her hands comfortably on the arms of the chair then bent her over. Knowing everyone was waiting for them in the other room made this act all the more exciting and Lucas did not want to rush. He nipped at the back of Gail's neck and let his hands move to her breasts, then trail down to between her legs. He smiled triumphantly when he heard her moan. He accepted that he would have to agree to her request after this, which would set back his plans for Caleb and Gail slightly; however, he decided that this feeling of pleasure was worth it and he would deal with the consequences later.

Gail bit her lip trying to keep from calling Lucas's name. She would have to trust that he knew what he was doing and hope he had arranged it so no one would come in and catch them. Although this setting was not ideal, Gail felt excited. She could feel her body yearning for him and willed him to enter her soon.

Lucas unzipped his pants slowly, knowing how much she wanted him. He felt himself grow hard when he got close to between her legs and he sensed her sweet spot was ready for him. Leaning down, he brushed her hair gently to one side and whispered in her ear. 'Quiet now love, remember where we are' and then thrust deeply inside her.

Gail gripped the table and used all of her will power not to call out. The feeling of him inside her was exquisite, when he started to thrust in and out of her she felt like she was going to erupt.

Lucas stroked her back, then pulled her up so he could reach around to her breasts. He turned her face to his and kissed her forcefully, while still thrusting in and out of her. When he could sense she was ready to come with him, he let himself go and put his hand over her mouth to stifle her cry. He pulled out of her and smiled when he heard her disappointed moan.

Gail looked around the room and found some tissues at the end of the table, she walked over so she could clean herself up. When she had fixed her dress and made her hair look presentable, she turned towards Lucas. 'That's my side of the deal done, when can I expect yours?' she asked.

Lucas finished zipping up his pants and smoothing down his hair, then turned towards her. 'I'll deliver, don't you worry Darlin'. Let's just get this dinner over with, before I decide to take you again' he said seductively.

Gail sauntered towards him and slapped him gently on the cheek. 'You wish, Sheriff' she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

The drive home after the meal was awkward. Gail had opted to accept a ride home from Lucas, as she had been drinking wine; therefore, could not drive and Caleb noticed that she was unusually quiet. His cousin was sat up front between him and Lucas and she seemed to be avoiding looking at Lucas. Caleb put his hand on Gail's knee and smiled warmly at her when she turned towards him.

Gail placed her hand on top of Caleb's and returned his smile. 'You don't get to go out to restaurants often, did you have a good time?' she asked.

'I did cous'. I enjoyed my food, puddin' was the best part though' he said.

'I'm surprised you could taste it at all with how quick you wolfed it down son' Lucas interrupted.

Caleb noticed that Gail did not turn towards Lucas, she just kept her attention on him. 'Your chocolate Sundae looked lovely on the menu, it's a shame there wasn't any left for me to try' she said in a fake scolding tone.

Caleb shrugged, 'Well if you weren't so long checking your messages cous', you could've had some'

Gail did not comment after that, she turned her attention to the car windscreen and just kept staring straight ahead. Caleb and Lucas made small talk until they reached the Boarding House, Caleb had thought Lucas would drop Gail off first; however, that was not the case. Caleb was slightly disappointed as he wanted to stay out longer, but he just gave his cousin Gail a hug and ran quickly inside.

When Caleb was out of the car, Gail turned her attention to Lucas. 'Did you square this little trip with Miss Holt or do I have to deal with it?' she asked.

Lucas smiled when he spotted Loris Holt staring at them both through a window, when he pulled away from the Boarding House. 'She's aware Darlin', it's fine... So you wanna come to my place and we can continue what we started earlier?'

Gail shook her head, 'Not really, but I can imagine I'm going to end up there anyway. I don't suppose you'd actually drop me off home if I asked?'

Lucas reached his hand down to her knee, then moved it up to her thigh, 'Not a chance Miss Emory' he said and turned the car towards his home.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Selena Coombs addressed the adults in the classroom as she paced back and force, she thanked them all for taking the time to support their children and signalled for the first parent to step up to the front of the class. Gail was sat next to Caleb trying to feign some interest in this pointless activity. It was 2:00pm and she had so much to do, she could not believe she had to waste her time talking to a classroom full of people. She glanced at her cousin and smiled when she saw he was clearly as bored as she was, it made her feel better that it was not just her who did not want to be there.

Boons father had just finished discussing his job and there was a round of applause before Caleb's name was called. Gail put on a fake smile and walked to the front of the class with her cousin. Caleb introduced her and talked about how exciting her job as a Reporter was, Gail took over and chose to talk about a case she had covered which was not too graphic for the children. When she had finished and got her round of applause, she whispered her excuses to Caleb and left.

Gail let out a sigh of relief when she left the school and headed to her car, Lucas had promised that he would make good of his word and arrange for Matt to be released on day leave once a week and she wanted to head over to Juniper House to see if she could get that confirmed. Before she could get in her car, she heard her name being called and turned around.

Selena walked casually up to Gail and smiled, 'Off so soon Gail?'

'I have somewhere to be' Gail regarded the woman politely and reached for the handle of her car door.

Selena walked around her and leaned against the car door, preventing Gail from opening it. 'Look, I know we got off to a bad start when you came to Trinity...'

'That's an understatement' Gail interrupted. She did not want to have a conversation with Selena right now; however, she was intrigued as to what she wanted.

'Ok Gail it was more than that. My boyfriend thinks a lot of you, against his better judgement and I'd like us to try to get along' Selena said, trying to come across as genuine.

Gail smiled, this was not the usual Selena that she had become accustomed to. The Selena she knew despised her for getting with Lucas and she found it hard to believe the woman would put all that bitterness behind her, especially as Gail had noticed Lucas appeared to have discarded her completely in recent months. Gail was still intrigued as to what Selena had planned, so she would play along. 'We've never been uncivil Selena, so why would we start being that way now? We can continue on as usual, just because your dating Billy does not mean that we have to be friends.'

Selena gave a cunning smile, 'Oh on the contrary Gail, you know boys and how they like things to run smoothly. Billy cares about what you think so I figure I need to make an effort here. I'm not saying we need to be the best of friends, but what's the harm in a little drink together later? Even if it is just to ease Billy's mind.'

Gail nodded appreciatively, whatever game Selena was playing she was playing it well. If she said no, it would look like she did not care if Billy was worried; however, if she said yes she could at least see what Selena's end game was. Gail sighed, 'Ok Selena, why not. Jimmy's bar around 8:00pm?'

'No...' Selena said casually, '...let's go somewhere more private. How about a quiet little picnic, just you and me?'

This was interesting, Gail thought. Why would she want to meet in private and not in a public place? Gail considered her options and nodded, 'A private picnic just the two of us? Sounds exciting. We'll do it at my place in the garden, I'll make sure we have no interruptions'

Selena went to protest, as she had a secluded place in mind by the Trinity River where she knew no one would find them; however, she decided to hold her tongue when she saw the impatient look on Gail's face. She could work her magic at Gail's place, she just needed to rethink her plan. 'Fantastic, 8:00pm at your place. I'll bring the wine' Selena said and sauntered back towards the school.

Gail shook her head, then got in to her car.

* * *

Billy entered the Sheriffs Station looking for Ben, he had finished his shift at the hospital at 6:00pm expecting to take Selena out for dinner; however, she had told him that she had other plans tonight. Billy had considered looking for Gail but decided against it as she had been acting withdrawn lately, instead he decided to meet Ben after his shift to see if he wanted to go out for a drink.

Ben was situated behind the counter with his head in a newspaper, he looked up when he heard the sound of the bell above the door. 'Hey friend, what are you doing here?'

Billy approached the desk and smiled, 'Well, I was coming to see if my good friend wanted to come out for a drink, seen as we've both been busy with our women recently.'

'What women would that be?' Lucas asked from behind Billy, 'Don't tell me you've shacked back up with our lovely school teacher? I thought you'd come to your senses with that one Doc'

Ben stood up to come from behind the counter, but Lucas shot a glance at him to keep out of this.

Billy shook his head, 'Who I'm shacking up with is non of your business Buck. You coming Ben?' he asked turning towards his friend.

Lucas laughed, it was amusing how these Doctors believed they were different and could march into his town to do what they wanted. Ben had always been loyal to Lucas and this friendship he had with the good Doctor was beginning to annoy him. 'My Deputy is pulling a double shift Doc, I suggest you go run to your little school teacher for some company this evening'

Ben stared at Lucas, he did not remember agreeing to do a double shift. Sensing Lucas was in one of his unpredictable moods, he decided not to question him.

Lucas started to walk back to his office when Billy did not respond, to gather his jacket so he could meet up with Gail; however, the sound of the phone ringing stopped him in his tracks. Ben picked up the phone and handed it to Lucas. 'Ok...' he said to the caller, 'I could swing by later and...' Lucas started to say, but the phone went dead. He shook his head and hung up the phone.

Turning towards Ben and Billy, Lucas sighed. 'Looks like my plans have changed. Come on Deputy, Floyd will cover your shift. We're going out for a few drinks. You coming Doc?'

Billy glanced at Ben who just shrugged, 'Why not?' he said, it would be interesting seeing how Lucas behaved if he let his hair down.

* * *

Gail sat comfortably on a blanket in her back garden, with Selena situated next to her. Gail did not like how close Selena had chosen to sit and felt like her personal space was being invaded.

The evening had been uneventful so far and Selena had not given away any hints to what she was trying to accomplish with this little rendezvous; however, Gail could sense the woman would show her true intentions soon. Selena had been making small talk for close to an hour and Gail was beginning to get frustrated.

Selena finished eating the quiche Gail had made, which was annoyingly tasty. Selena had hoped that the woman next to her would at least be a bad cook, but that was not the case and Gail had made a variety of picnic food for them to pick at. 'Well, your quiche was surprisingly good Gail' she said, pouring them both a glass of wine.

Gail laughed, were they really going to continue on like this? She accepted the compliment, took a large sip of her wine and leaned towards the radio she had brought out to turn the music up. If she closed her eyes and focused on the music, she could pretend she was with more desirable company.

Selena watched Gail carefully, she had chosen not to tell Lucas about the ultimatum Gail had been given and decided to try to make the situation work for her. She was still unsure of whether she wanted to convince her nemesis to stay, or to go. Lucas would be angry if she convinced her to go, but there was a part of her that believed she could persuade him to come back to her with Gail gone. On the other hand if she convinced her to stay, she would be one step closer to Lucas trusting her again and she believed Lucas would inevitably return to her once she had proven her worth. Either way, she needed to broach the subject, 'So, the man you were with the other day looked very handsome' Selena said, hoping Gail would take the bait.

Gail sighed, and so it begins. 'He is very handsome and rich too, it's a shame he's not going to be around for you to get your claws into' Gail said and took another sip of her wine.

'Now, now Gail, play nice. I just thought you might want someone to talk to' Selena said, trying to sound genuine.

Gail laughed, 'Why would I talk to you?'

Selena smiled cunningly, 'Well it's obvious you haven't told Lucas about your little predicament, as the repercussions of that would be epic and I'd know if you had told Billy, as his behaviour would've changed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're keeping that little ultimatum to yourself Gail, which indicates you're weighing up your options before you decide what to do...maybe it would help if you talked it out with someone who doesn't have a biased opinion'

Gail shook her head, she knew it would help if she could debate with someone over her options; however, Selena was right, Lucas and Billy were out of the question. It was not fair to put this on Ben with how much he was in the middle of Lucas and Billy recently, Matt would likely go crazy if he thought there was a possibility that she was leaving him in Juniper House and she would not bother Caleb with this drama.

Gail was not stupid and she could sense that Selena was trying to use the situation to her advantage, she just did not know how or why. 'So let me get this straight...' Gail said standing up to stretch her legs, '...I'm to believe you have an unbiased opinion on whether I stay or go? Come on Selena, you can do better than that'

Selena stood up and began to walk around the garden, she would need to change tactics. 'At this moment in time Gail I don't care what you do, I can make it work for me either way. I've been in this town a lot longer than you have and I know that the trains will keep running on time, no matter what you decide. Anything that you have affected since you came to Trinity will disappear eventually and all your boy's will come running back to me'

Gail felt herself becoming angry. Ben had once told her that Lucas and Selena were joined at the hip, she also knew that Selena had been taking an interest in Caleb before the tragedy of his tenth birthday. She sensed that Selena believed she could take what Gail had eventually and the thought of Selena potentially winning made her blood boil. Gail felt an unnatural darkness rising through her body, as if trying to come out. She swallowed hard and shook off the feeling, she would not let this woman have the satisfaction of knowing she had provoked a reaction from her.

Gail took a step towards Selena, then stopped when she heard someone call her name from behind her. Gail turned around and saw the Mayors wife Mary standing at the entrance to her garden.

Mary looked from Gail to Selena, then turned her attention back to Gail. 'I'm sorry for intruding' she said timidly and stood at the entrance to the garden.

Gail forced a welcoming smile and tried to ignore Selena, 'You're not intruding Mary, come in' she said and walked closer to the woman.

Mary smiled and entered the garden. After the dinner they had gone to, she had been thinking a lot about Gail. The woman seemed confident and not afraid to hold her own with the men of this town. Mary had been like that once, before her husband had stripped her of all her dignity. When she approached Gail, she saw the picnic and knew she had interrupted something. 'I'm sorry...' she started to say.

Gail held her hand up to stop her, 'Don't be sorry, Miss Coombs was just leaving' she said turning to face Selena.

Selena sauntered towards both woman and smiled. 'I guess I've outstayed my welcome' she said and handed Gail her glass of wine before leaving.

Gail shook her head and drank the last of Selena's wine in one gulp.

Mary watched Gail closely. The Emory name was high thought of in this town and she had not thought the woman in front of her would socialise with someone like Selena Coombs. It was obvious that she had interrupted something and it appeared that Gail was relieved when Miss Coombs left, which made Mary surmise that they were not friends.

Gail regarded the woman in front of her cautiously, she only ever had the same visitors to her house; therefore, having the Mayors wife stop by was more than a little strange. Gail continued to show a welcoming vibe, until she could figure out the reason for this visit. 'Can I offer you a drink Mary?' she asked.

Mary glanced towards the bottle of wine by the picnic, she did not usually drink as her husband would not approve; however, seeing Gail drink the remainder of the wine in Miss Coomb's glass in one gulp made her want to give it a try. 'Can I have a glass of what your having please?' Mary said, looking towards the bottle.

Gail nodded, 'Of course, let me just go and get you a clean glass' she said and disappeared into the house.

When Gail returned, she noticed Mary had sat down by the picnic and was admiring the food. Gail handed her the glass and poured some wine for them both. 'There's no way I can finish all this food, so feel free to tuck in' Gail said, taking a sip of her wine.

Mary smiled and picked up a sandwich. 'I don't mean to bother you this late, I just wanted to say thank you for inviting us all to dinner. Me and Josh had a great time. I brought you some home made apple pie to show our appreciation' she said, nodding towards the bag she had placed next to her on the blanket.

Gail smiled, 'You're no bother and it's the Sheriff you need to thank not me. He orchestrated the dinner, I was just one of the invites like you.'

Mary nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich. 'You two looked sweet together, I don't think I've ever seen Lucas Buck smitten with a woman'

Gail shook her head, of course Mary wanted the gossip on her and Lucas. So far there had been no rumours about the dinner and Gail had known that would not last. She continued to show her best smile and tried to change the subject 'I didn't see you or the Mayor at career day today, were you both busy?' she asked.

Mary turned away, John had told her that she could not go to career day and he was too busy. When she had tried to explain that their son may get into trouble, he had grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall for daring to question him. Mary had pleaded with her husband to stop, but this only angered him further and he continued to grab her arm and throw her around the room.

Gail regarded Mary carefully, as the woman had turned away from her and was touching her arm. Mary had a cardigan on, so Gail could not see what she was stroking; however, she had seen that reaction in her mother when she was younger and had a feeling that the Mayor had something to do with it.

When Gail thought back to her childhood after learning the truth about her parents, she realised that all the signs of domestic abuse were there. It sickened her when she thought about how she had pushed all the evidence deep down in her mind and created the perfect family. She had slowly began to forgive her mother for staying with her father, as in a town like this it was appearance that counted and her mother must have been terrified of what he would do if she left. The signs were clear as day with Mary, but this should not be any of Gail's concern and she knew she should not get involved. Still, she felt for the woman and it was not in her nature to ignore someone's pain.

Gail leaned forward and touched Mary's shoulder gently, which made the woman jump. 'I'm sorry' Gail said and gave her a reassuring smile. 'Mary, what are you really doing here?'

Mary laughed uncomfortably, 'I have no idea, I just needed to get out of the house and I liked talking to you at dinner. I have friends, but they are John's friends and I just need to get away for a little while.'

Gail shook her head and tried to hide her disgust. This woman clearly had nowhere to go to be away from her husbands grasp, Gail was surprised Mary had managed to pluck up the courage to come to her place. 'Drink your wine' Gail said and went back into the house to get another bottle. When she came back she took Mary's empty glass and filled it.

'John won't approve of me drinking' Mary said timidly.

'Let me worry about your husband' Gail said and smiled.

* * *

Lucas was sat in Jimmy's bar with Ben and Billy, wondering how he had ended up with his present company. He knew Gail had been acting strange and was trying to push him away; however, he had managed to get through her defences and convince her to reconsider. The only time she had actually blown off their plans previously was when she had found that he was Caleb's father and Lucas did not believe she had found anything else about him, so this was baffling.

Lucas knew he could open up his mind's eye easily and see what Gail was doing, their connection was so strong these days that it would take no effort at all; however, he chose to give her a little space to work out what she needed to. He had no doubt she would be aching for him at the end of the night and he would be there to satisfy her needs. The thought of Gail aching for him made Lucas smile.

'Was it something we said?' Billy asked curiously, when Lucas smiled for no apparent reason.

Lucas was taken out of his thoughts and turned his attention back towards his present company. 'So Doc, you and Selena again huh? I was beginning to think you had a little crush on Gail for a moment there' he said, trying to get a reaction.

Billy smiled, 'Would there be a problem if I did?' he asked. Billy had a feeling that Gail was not being totally honest about her and Lucas, she avoided the subject any time he brought it up. He decided he might get more answers from Lucas himself, he believed Lucas was the type of man who could not help but boast about his conquests.

'Aw hell Doc, I don't like to kiss and tell' Lucas said, reading Billy's mind.

Before Billy could address the comment, Selena sauntered up to the table. 'Hey boys, am I missing something? I didn't think I'd see you two caught dead socialising.' Selena said, nodding towards Lucas and Billy.

Billy put his arm around Selena possessively and pulled her to his knee. He kissed her passionately, then looked towards Lucas defiantly.

Lucas smiled and turned his attention towards Selena, he felt his twin wanting to surface but he pushed him back down. 'You're very brave Darlin'...' he said casually, '...I don't think I could sit around a table with a group of people who could compare scores about my performance with them.'

Selena glared at Lucas and tried to hide her anger. Billy pushed Selena off his knee, when the realisation of what Lucas had said sunk in. Billy turned towards Ben and he could see his friend sat with his head down, avoiding his stare. 'Ben...you slept with Selena?' he asked in shock.

Lucas laughed and got up from the table, 'Well, I think that's my cue to leave'

Selena was seething and walked closer to Lucas. 'You go to your lovely Miss Emory...' she whispered, '...you might not have very long left with her, so savour those sweet lips while you can'.

Lucas turned towards Selena, 'What do you mean?' he asked sternly.

Selena just smiled, then turned towards Ben and Billy.

* * *

It was 10:00pm and Gail was still sat with Mary. They had moved from the back garden to Gail's front porch swing and had opened another bottle of wine, as they were enjoying each others company so much. Gail had found out that Mary was a librarian and she often stood with Caleb when he had been waiting for Gail to pick him up from the library. Mary had found out that Gail was a huge Stephen King fan, like herself and they both loved Kris Kristofferson's music.

The pair had really hit it off and had forgotten about Mary's earlier worries. Gail had not forgotten about hers though and had told Mary all about her predicament, when she had clearly had one too many glasses of wine. Mary had given her some good counsel, Gail was reflecting on the advice at that present moment and was feeling better about making her decision.

'Decision about what Darlin?' Lucas asked, leaning against Gail's porch rail.

Mary gave a jump when she saw Lucas and Gail shook her head, clearly Mary had not had much interaction with Lucas or had to suffer his intrusions. 'I told you I was busy tonight Sheriff' Gail said calmly and took a sip of her wine.

Lucas put on his best smile for Mary and walked casually towards the women. 'I was just driving by when I saw you two lovely ladies out here, I thought I should stop by and point out how late it was, as the Mayor would surely be wondering where his wife was' Lucas said.

Mary jumped up when she spotted it was after 10:00pm on her watch. 'He's going to kill me!' she said frightened and tried to find her cardigan.

Gail stood up to help her find the cardigan. When Mary had taken the cardigan off, it had taken all of her strength not to comment on the large bruise on the woman's arm.

Lucas cleared his throat and both women turned towards him, he was holding the cardigan out with his right hand.

Gail shook her head disapprovingly at him, but he just smiled. 'Don't worry about that ol' husband of yours Mary' Lucas said reassuringly, 'I'll smooth this little girls night with him. Come on, I'll take you home'

Mary looked at Gail when she went to follow her off the porch, 'It's OK, I've taken up enough of your time as it is. Thank you for tonight' she said and headed towards Lucas's car.

Gail stepped towards Lucas, 'If he touches her, I'll get it published in my newspaper for all the town to see' she threatened.

Lucas smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand. 'Will you trust me?'

Gail nodded and watched him turn away to escort Mary to his car.

* * *

Lucas headed towards Johnson's Bridge after he had dropped off Mary, he had indicated to the Mayor that it was in his best interest not to be concerned about the semi drunken state his wife had returned home in and he was sure John would heed his words. At first John had started to raise his voice questioningly at Lucas, but he soon backed down when he felt the familiar burning sensation around his eyes that he had previously experienced in his office.

It was evident that the Mayor's temporary case of insanity had finally passed and he had realised who was boss in this town. That was good, as Lucas could never be bothered having to actually parade about as a candidate for Sheriff and the Mayor's backing would secure his current position. Not that Lucas was worried, he knew his townspeople would not dare to vote against him; although he had become a little preoccupied and distracted lately.

Tommy Wallace should never have been able to put his name down to run against him, Lucas should have sensed that one coming and squashed the man's hopes before it had gotten to this point. He made a mental note not to let his antics with Caleb and Gail get in the way of him running this town again in future.

Lucas smiled to himself when he spotted Tommy in the distance, fishing with his cousin. He could feel his twin rising inside him, he was just itching to be let out. Lucas got out of his car and walked towards the edge of the bridge. It was a shame really, Lucas thought, Tommy had never hurt anyone; however, he should have known better than to try to take something from him, that type of behaviour would not be tolerated in his town.

Lucas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, it was time to let his twin do what he did best.

Tommy was starting to believe there were no fish around tonight, when he felt a tug on his line. He leaned forward slowly and turned towards his cousin, 'I think this is gonna be a big one Harry' he said smiling. His smile grew wider when it felt like the fish was beginning to fight back and Tommy pulled hard on his fishing rod.

Lucas smiled in the distance, this was always his favourite part. The shock when they realised something else was happening which they could not control always amused him.

Tommy yanked hard, but his line would not come out of the water. Tommy shook his head, 'Harry I think it's stuck, wait I feel something...' and with that Tommy was pulled off the bridge and into the water.

Harry yelled after him, he did not know what had just happened. One minute his cousin was there and the next he was gone. Harry ran further down the bridge to see if Tommy had come back up, but he was nowhere to be found. The last thing Lucas heard when he shut his car door, was Harry screaming for his cousin.

* * *

Lucas drove to his house after leaving Johnson's bridge; however, before he could park the car in the driveway he decided to turn it around and head for Gail's house. When he arrived, he got out of the car and entered her house effortlessly. It had been many years since he had to worry about locks and chains.

Lucas had intended to give Gail some space, she was clearly torn about something; however, his recent actions at Johnson's bridge had left him feeling pent up and he needed a release. He used to use Selena to work off the rage inside of him, but he had still not forgiven her for what she had done.

He entered Gail's bedroom and shook his head when he saw she was already asleep. If he was in his right frame of mind he would have left her where she lay peacefully, but not tonight.

Lucas undressed silently and got into the bed so he lay behind her. He stroked her back then let his hand travel down to her behind, he smiled when it became evident she was sleeping naked. Lucas moved his hand to her front and began slowly playing between her legs, Gail turned slightly to subconsciously allow him more access to her and moaned softly; however, she did not wake up.

Shaking his head, Lucas forced his free arm under her so he could grab her more securely and pulled her close to him. Even though Gail was not awake, he could feel how ready she was for him and he could not resist any longer, he needed his release. Lucas had positioned himself behind her perfectly and pushed himself inside her.

Gail awoke with a start at the intruding feeling she felt inside her. She tried to fight and push free of her assailant, then relaxed slightly when Lucas whispered in her ear. Gail did not approve of Lucas's method here, but she could not deny how good it felt to have him inside of her; therefore, she chose to let him continue.

Lucas smiled when Gail relaxed and let him move in and out of her without questioning him. That was all the authorisation he needed to let loose and so he turned her on all fours, then began to pick up the pace. Lucas could feel his twin trying to take control, but this was his time and he would not let him interfere. He kept thrusting hard in and out of Gail, pounding her to release his pent up rage.

Gail was not sure how she felt about Lucas being so rough, he had previously been gentle with her and it was evident now that he had been holding back. When he flipped her on all fours she nearly yelled at him to stop; however, the part of her which desired him the most had kept her silent and enjoyed the rough treatment he was displaying.

When Lucas leaned down and bit the bottom of her neck forcefully, Gail had to push her head into a pillow and bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out in both pleasure and pain. Lucas just kept thrusting hard into her and she felt as though she was ready to explode. When the release finally came, they both yelled out together. Gail was surprised as Lucas was normally quieter and tried to keep himself reserved.

Lucas held himself inside her for a minute after they came, then pulled out of her and lay on his back beside her. Gail lay on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, 'What was that?' she panted.

Lucas smiled, he was also finding it hard to catch his breath after over exerting himself. He noticed Gail did not seem angry at the intrusion or with how rough he had needed to be, which made him want her even more. 'That was me working out my frustration Darlin', are you ok?' he asked.

Gail rolled over and laughed, 'Oh now you care if I'm ok? You're a bit late there Sheriff'

Lucas leaned on his side and placed his hand on her stomach. 'Are you ok?' he asked again, concerned.

Gail did not answer for a moment, then raised a hand to stroke his cheek and smiled. 'You didn't break me if that's what your worried about...now lie down, I think we both need to get some sleep'

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Gail awoke at 4:00am in the morning, trying to shake off the nightmare she had just had. Ever since Tommy Wallace had somehow fallen off Johnson Bridge, her dreams had been plagued with awful things and Lucas. She felt as though her subconscious was trying to tell her something about Lucas; however, part of her did not want her to know and was pushing the information away. She tried to remember what had happened in her dream, but could not. This was becoming exhausting.

Even though she had been given an ultimatum with her paper, she had covered the Tommy Wallace story for Barton and all evidence pointed towards an accident. Gail did not like the similarities between what had happened to Tommy and the previous guy who tried to run for Sheriff against Lucas; however, there was no evidence to suggest Lucas was involved and he was with her on the night of the accident, she still had the bite mark on the bottom of her neck to prove it.

She felt like she was missing something and it was frustrating her. Gail let out a loud sigh and pushed the covers off her. There was no point in laying around doing nothing, so she chose to get up and start preparing for her meeting with Gregory later today.

* * *

Caleb was sat in the school yard with Josh. Ever since the meal they had gone to, he had found himself enjoying his friends company more than he used to. Josh's mum was also a Stephen King fan and she had agreed to let Josh read The Gunslinger, when she had found out that Gail had let Caleb read it.

Both Josh and Caleb were reading their books, when Caleb caught a glimpse of white in the corner of his eye. He made an excuse to leave the table and walked towards a secluded tree, where he found Merlyn waiting for him. 'Merly, I told you that we shouldn't meet here...it's not private' he said trying to sound stern, but smiling all the same. He loved seeing his sister no matter where she showed up.

Merlyn smiled back at her brother, 'Caleb why aren't you with Boon?' she asked, 'He's your best friend and you're pushing him away'

Caleb had not thought much about Boon since he started spending more time with Josh. If he was honest he did not much care about what Boon thought at this moment in time, he was having too much fun with Josh. Caleb shrugged, 'I got more in common with Josh Merly, I ain't got the patience to be kicking around a ball or playing hide and seek with Boon no more'

Merlyn shook her head, 'So you just happen to become best friends with the Mayor's son in election month? Caleb use your brain, this is what Lucas wants not you'

Caleb had not thought about the Sheriff's election, he had heard about Tommy Wallace and part of him wondered whether Lucas had gotten rid of the competition; however, he had pushed the thought away and chose not to get involved in an adults business.

Josh had always been his friend, he had never thought of him as the Mayor's son. They had never been best of friends, but he had always got on with Josh. 'Merly you're crazy, me being friends with Josh has nothin' to do with Lucas. Besides, we're just kids...we have nothing to do with the election'

'Caleb, you being friends with Josh and Gail now being friends with his mother make it easier for Lucas to get further in with the Mayor. Don't you see that?'

Caleb had not realised that Gail was friend's with Josh's mother, he had gotten the impression that the first time they met was at the meal. Could this be what Lucas wanted? He shook the thought away, 'Merly you told me not to get involved with anything the other day, isn't that what you're doin' now?' he pointed out.

Merlyn considered the comment for a moment. She knew she was concerning herself with the business of the living, which she should not be; however, all she was doing was observing and it was taking all her will power to not interfere. For instance, she could have told Caleb about what was happening with Gail, she could also have told him that Gail was considering leaving but she did not want to interfere with her cousin's business. Merlyn sighed, 'Fine, but you just be careful Caleb' and with that she vanished.

Caleb shook his head, if it was not his cousin acting strange it was his sister.

* * *

Lucas sat behind his desk contemplating what he wanted to do with the remainder of his afternoon. He had already gone through all the reports he needed to and had been on a patrol earlier with Ben, his town appeared to be under control and quiet since Tommy's accident; therefore, there was not much actual work for him to do at the present time.

As Lucas had time to spare he allowed himself to ponder over his relationship with Gail, now that he was satisfied his town had been given the attention it needed from him. Gail had gone back to being distant and had not let him visit her since she had found out about Tommy's 'accident'. He knew she would never be able to tie him to what happened, especially seen as she was his alibi. Lucas smiled when he reflected on his instincts of that night, he had not intended to get Gail involved; however, the visit had turned into his alibi and she would never doubt what she had seen herself.

He was aware that Gail had her suspicions, as she had covered the story. He also knew that due to the amount of wine she had drank with the Mayors wife, she could not remember when she had fallen asleep or what time he had entered her room; therefore, she could not prove he was not in her bed at the time of the 'accident'.

Yes, the whole thing had turned out perfectly. Having someone as highly thought of as Gail Emory rather than Selena being his alibi, that went along way with his townspeople. The Emory's had always been highly thought of in Trinity, for their nobility and honesty with the stories they published in the Trinity Guardian. If anyone tried to link him with Tommy's 'accident', they would never question the honesty of an Emory.

Lucas stood up from his desk and walked to his office door, thinking about Gail had made him want to see her and what Selena had said about his time with her not lasting had bothered him more than he would like to admit. He had given Gail enough space to deal with whatever she needed to, it was time for her to deal with him.

* * *

Gail paced impatiently while she waited for Gregory, she had chosen to meet him at the initial spot off the pier where she had taken him on his last visit and he was running late.

She still had not fully made up her mind about what she wanted to do; however, the accident with Tommy Wallace and the bad dreams she was having were making her lean towards leaving Trinity. If she did she was sure Caleb would understand, he might even come with her to Charleston. It would be hard from him at first and he would have to make new friends, but she had no doubt that a new start would be good for her cousin and it would enable him to finally put all the tragedy he had suffered behind him.

There was no way Lucas would just let her take Caleb, she had tried that previously and she wound up finding out she was pregnant. Gail did not believe that Lucas could purposely make her pregnant with a click of his fingers, in fact he was hell bend on trying to convince her that the pregnancy had been destiny. Either way, she did not intend to get in the same state and had been very careful this time around with the protection she had been taking. No, she would not allow herself to be that vulnerable again and she would not force Caleb to come with her if she left, it would have to be his choice.

'You'd make the boy chose between his cousin and his father darlin? That doesn't seem fair, especially when Caleb is finally starting to look towards his future and not the past' Lucas said from behind her, reading her mind. He had finally opened his minds eye when he saw his love pacing back and forth, it was taking all his concentration not to let his anger show at what he had uncovered.

So this was it, Lucas thought, she was considering leaving? He could not have that and he would certainly not let her take his son. Lucas leaned against a tree trying to appear casual and waited for Gail's response.

Gail closed her eyes when she heard Lucas's voice. She had been stupid to think he would not find out about her dilemma, she chose to believe Selena had told him everything, rather than entertaining the fact that he may have read her mind. 'What do you want me to say Lucas? I have to chose between my career or this stupid town...I don't want to leave Caleb, so of course I'm going to give him the option to come with me' she said defensively.

Lucas let out a small laugh, he was still trying to control his anger. 'So your mind is made up, just like that?' he asked. He cursed himself for not listening in to her thoughts sooner, had he not been trying to respect her privacy he could have nipped this train of thought in the bud straight away.

Gail shook her head and she was becoming angry at his intrusion, 'I didn't say my mind was made up Lucas, I'm just considering all my options'

Lucas pushed himself off the tree and walked towards her. 'While considering your options, why don't you think about what's going to happen the good 'ol Doctor when you're not around on the day leave from Juniper that you convinced me to authorise, or Caleb when he realises you didn't include him in your decision. I assume neither know what you're planning darlin' and they won't be happy when you abandon them'

'Abandon them, or you Sheriff?' Gail said taking a few steps closer to Lucas, so their bodies were nearly touching.

Lucas smiled, could she want him to ask her to stay? No, that was not his style, he would never beg for what he wanted. 'There's a lot of people that would miss you if you left Gail, but the trains would always run on time whatever decision you made' he said, choosing to feed her anger. He always got better results when he goaded that side of her.

Gail considered his words and smiled, Selena had said something similar to her the other night. She could feel the anger inside her rising, she felt backed into a corner by him and Gregory. Gail took a deep breath in an attempt to remain calm, then smiled. 'It's good to know where I stand Lucas. If the trains are always going to run smoothly in this town, maybe I should just leave. If nothing will be impacted by my decision, clearly I've been making a mountain out of a mole hill.'

Lucas stood his ground, although he had expected her to back down and took a final step closer so their bodies were touching. 'Clearly you have been darlin', do whatever feels right' he said and inhaled her scent.

Gail bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the urge to kiss him. The man was infuriating and stubborn, but she could not deny that she wanted him. She cursed her body for being so weak and struggling to resist Lucas's temptation. Her whole body ached for him and the anger she felt towards him only made things worse. What she really wanted to do was push him down and straddle him right out in the open, that would make her forget about the stupid decision she was being forced to make.

'So why don't you Miss Emory?' Lucas dared her and took a deep intake of breath, to control his own urges.

Just as Gail was about grab Lucas's chest, she was brought out of her trance by the sound of footsteps.

'Am I interrupting something?' Gregory asked, with a touch of venom in his voice.

Gail held Lucas's gaze for a moment, then stepped back, 'No...' she answered sweetly, '...come on, we have things to discuss' she said and turned away from Lucas.

* * *

Ben was sat behind the Sheriff's counter, reading the Charlston Post. He had the same suspicions as Gail regarding Tommy's 'accident' and admired how her story reflected the true mystery, not the cut and dry version of events that the Trinity Guardian had published. Ben respected Gail for not assuming Lucas had nothing to do with the 'accident', even though they were clearly together. She had been in and out of the Sheriff's Station when Lucas was not around, trying to find hole's in the story that Tommy's cousin had told.

Ben felt sorry for Tommy as he had been a good man, he should never have attempted to run against Lucas for Sheriff. Th poor guy showed some ambition and look where it had gotten him.

'It got him where he belonged Deputy' Lucas said from the other side of the counter.

Ben must have been so distracted with his thoughts, as he had not heard the bell above the door ring. He noticed Lucas looked frustrated, Ben did not like being around him when he got like this. 'I know Lucas, he shouldn't have been fishin' so late' Ben said obediently.

Lucas nodded, 'That's right. Go get the car, I want to swing by the school'

Ben looked at Lucas confused, 'What for?' he asked.

Lucas shook his head and shot Ben an unimpressed look, 'Did I ask you to question me Deputy? If you're lucky you'll catch your son before he heads home. Now hurry up'

Ben put the paper down and rushed out back to get the car.

* * *

Caleb sat impatiently looking at Josh, they were both waiting for the end of school bell so they could rush off together. Caleb had not decided whether he wanted to go fishing or just go for a wander around the pier.

When the bell rang the children ran out of the classroom and through the entrance to the school. Caleb and Josh were racing each other to see who could get away the quickest, when Caleb caught site of Lucas leaning against the bonnet of Ben's car. Caleb stopped and walked towards him, he had never seen Lucas here for any other reason but to talk to him or Gail and Gail was nowhere to be seen.

Lucas smiled when his sun instinctively stopped what he was doing and came to him, the boy was smart. 'Hey there son, am I interrupting?'

Caleb glanced at Josh who had stopped further down the path, when he had realised Caleb had changed direction. 'No sir, we're just trying to escape as quick as we can' he said with a small smile.

Lucas nodded, he had hated school when he was younger too. 'Why don't you hop in, a car is much faster than running son'

Caleb shook his head, 'I better not, I'm supposed to meet Gail soon then me and Josh are gonna head out'

After seeing Gail stroll off with Gregory, Lucas was on edge. He was so used to getting what he wanted that he had no patience for disobedience. 'Get in the car son.' Lucas said sternly.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, he did not like Lucas's tone and he would not be told what to do. 'And if I don't?' he asked defiantly. He could feel something inside of him started to rise.

Lucas looked down at his son, part of him applauded the boy for this display; however, a bigger part of him wanted to strike him down to show him who was boss. 'Caleb, get in the car. We need to talk about your cousin' he said, raising his voice slightly.

Caleb backed down at the mention of his cousin. Gail was acting strange these days and even though she was making more of an effort to spend time with him, he could tell she was preoccupied and trying to hide something from him. 'You need to take Josh home' Caleb said.

Lucas nodded in agreement and Caleb signalled for Josh to come over.

* * *

Gail was sat on the porch swing at the Boarding House waiting for Caleb to return from school, she had initially thought she would sit down with him and explain what choice she had made; however, when she met with Gregory she had told him that she needed more time to decide, as she needed to include Caleb in her decision.

Gregory was not willing to wait, he was an impatient man especially when he felt threatened. Seeing Gail so close to Lucas had clearly put him on edge, which made him try to dominate the situation and force her to make her choice there and then. Gail had stooped to a level that she was not proud o, to convince him to allow her more time and had played towards his affections for her.

Gail had stroked Gregory's thigh and leaned close to him, to make him think she was still interested in him and promised that she would meet up with him later for dinner. In return, he agreed to give her one more night to figure out what she wanted to do. She felt dirty at the thought using her sexuality in this situation to gain more time, maybe Selena was rubbing off on her.

Loris Holt came out of the front door, holding two cups of tea. 'Caleb seems to be running late' she said handing Gail a cup.

Gail checked her watch, it was past 4:30pm. 'I'm sure he's just run off somewhere with his friends. I'll wait a little longer, he know's I'm here'

Loris nodded and headed back inside. Gail had realised how late her cousin was and he usually did not leave her waiting; however, she would not concern Loris with that. She would wait until 5:30pm and if he did not return to the Boarding House, she would go home and get ready for her dinner with Gregory.

* * *

Ben had dropped Ben Jr and Josh off home, then Lucas had told him to drive to Sandra Parkers bed and breakfast. Caleb was sat quietly in the back seat of the car, wondering why he was getting taken to a bed and breakfast. When they pulled up, Lucas signalled for Caleb to get out of the car with him.

Caleb walked around to the front of the car and sat on the bonnet with Lucas. 'What do we need to discuss about Gail?' he asked.

Lucas looked towards one of the windows, then back towards Caleb. 'In that room up there, is a man trying to take your cousin away.'

Caleb jumped off the bonnet and faced Lucas, 'What do you mean? Gail wouldn't leave'

Lucas shook his head, 'I'm not going to bore you with the details, but that man is trying to take your cousin away son. What are you going to do about it?' he asked

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Lucas, he did not want his cousin to go not when they had finally mended their relationship. 'What are you gonna do about it? I seen the way you look at her, you wouldn't want her to go...I'm just a boy, I can't do nothin''

Lucas looked towards the window again, 'Son you can do a lot things, you just need to concentrate. I can handle this if you want, but your cousin might not be best pleased if I interfere in family business'

Caleb watched Lucas carefully. Merly had mentioned family business the other day and that he should keep out of it, could this have been what she meant? Caleb was confused, if Gail was thinking of leaving she should have told him. He could not let his cousin go, she was his family and he could not handle losing anyone else. 'What do I need to do?' Caleb asked.

Lucas smiled, 'Come closer and take my hand, you just have to concentrate'

Caleb moved closer to Lucas and took his hand, Ben was still in the drivers seat of the car and could not see what they were doing as Lucas's back was to the windscreen. Caleb took a deep breath and felt something rise within in.

'That's good son...' Lucas whispered and closed his eyes, '...just visualise the man, you'll know who. Concentrate and focus on what you need to happen'

Caleb took another deep breath and visualised a man buttoning up his shirt, the man smoothed his hair in a mirror and smiled at his reflection before leaving the room.

The man's room was situated on the top floor and there were two sets of stairs he had to walk down to get the the ground floor of the house. Caleb pictured the man's expensive leather shoes in his mind, he thought about the laces and how they may not have been tied tight enough. Caleb smiled when he envisioned the left shoe lace coming loose and the man's right foot standing on it, his smile grew wider when he saw the man lose his footing and fall heavily down the stairs. Caleb could hear Miss Parker shouting, then running towards the seemingly lifeless body at the bottom of her stairs.

Lucas opened his eyes and let go of Caleb's hand. Standing up he placed and arm around the boy's shoulder, which prompted Caleb to open his eyes and led him back towards the passenger seat of the car. 'Come on son, it's time to get you to the Boarding House'

* * *

Gail was just finishing the last of her tea when she saw Ben pull up in front of the Boarding House and let Caleb out. Caleb ran up to her on the porch and Lucas walked slowly behind him. Ben beeped at her and she waved at him before he drove away.

'You're late' she said turning her attention towards her cousin, who had a strange look about him.

Caleb shrugged, 'It's not as though you needed me for nothin' cous'

Gail did not like the vibe she was getting from him and chose to tread carefully. 'I needed to talk to you Caleb, it was important'

'Was important?' Lucas asked walking up the porch steps casually.

Gail had received a telephone call from Billy five minutes earlier informing her that a man who claimed to know her had been taken to hospital, after sustaining injuries from falling down a flight of stairs. It could only be Gregory, which meant their dinner was off and she may have more time to ponder over her decision. Her instincts were telling her to be mindful of all the accidents that seemed to be occurring recently and she had initially thought Lucas might have had something to do with Gregory's fall; however, it appeared that he had been with Caleb.

Gail turned towards Lucas, 'Yes, was' she said and focussed on Caleb. 'Are you ok?' she asked him.

Caleb walked towards his cousin and gave her a hug, 'I'm fine Gail, I just need to go get a shower' he said and left her on the porch with Lucas.

Gail watched Caleb enter the Boarding House then turned her attention towards Lucas, 'Where did you take him? We had plans.'

Lucas smiled, 'The boy wanted to go for a drive so that's what we did. He mentioned meeting up with you, but I thought you could use some time to yourself seen as you don't like to consider others in your plans.'

Gail shook her head, his attitude was beginning to annoy her. 'It's my life Sheriff, I get to chose what I do' she said and started to walk past him.

Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, before she could walk off the porch. 'My Deputy has left me stranded here darlin'' he whispered in her ear, 'Do you mind giving me a ride?'

Gail took a deep intake of breath and tried to stay in control, it was hard to focus when their bodies were touching. 'I'll give you a ride' she said gently pulling free of his grasp and walking towards her car.

* * *

Gregory lay in the dim lit hospital room replaying the accident in his mind. He was sure he had tied his shoe lace tight and there was no reason for it to come loose. He was sure he had felt a push which contributed to his fall; however, there was no-one on the stairs with him so he must have imagined it.

He should his head and tried to consider what to do next. Gregory had attempted to call Gail using his mobile phone; however, the nurse had confiscated his phone and told him it was not allowed in the hospital. The place had no wi-fi so he could not check his Email, it appeared that he was stranded in this out dated town with nothing to do.

Gregory's mind turned towards Gail and the decision he was forcing her to make, he knew she hated ultimatums; however, he believed it was for the greater good as she was ruining her career staying in this town and spending time with her again had made him realise that he wanted her to come back to him. She had proven that she could settle for less excitement in this town, there was no reason she could not do the same in Charleston.

Thinking back to the time they spent together made him smile, it appeared the only thing he could do in this hospital was be alone with his thoughts. He hoped Gail would visit him soon, otherwise he was going to die of boredom.

* * *

Gail pulled up outside the Trinity Guardian building, as Lucas had told her to bring him here. She reflected on how new the building looked compared to the previous offices where her parents had been trapped in the fire. She pushed thoughts of her parents out of her mind and turned her attention towards Lucas. 'When you said you wanted a ride, I thought you meant to your house or the Sheriff's Station. What are we doing here Lucas?'

Lucas placed a hand on the top of Gail's leg and smiled. 'This isn't that far from the Sheriff's Station and there's someone that wants to have a word with you here'

Gail looked towards the building and saw a grey haired man in a suit waiting at the entrance to the building. She glanced towards Lucas, who just got out of the car and opened her door for her. Gail sighed, this could not be good.

The grey haired man walked towards them and nodded towards Lucas. Gail got out of the car and put on her best smile for the man, once again her curiosity had forced her to play along. The grey haired man smiled and held his hand out to Gail, 'Miss Emory, I've been wanting to meet you ever since you returned to Trinity. I'm Martin, Chief Editor of the Trinity Guardian.'

Gail shook the man's hand, he looked familiar to her. 'Have we met before?' she asked.

Martin's smile grew wider, 'You remember? I met you once when you were a young girl, I worked briefly with your father before he died. Such a tragedy.'

'Yes it was...' Gail said and glanced at Lucas, then back to Martin, '...so, what can I do for you Martin? I'm assuming there's a reason for this introduction?'

'Yes ma'am, I didn't expect you to stick around in our sleepy little town for long but here you are. Seen as you're making a life for yourself here, I want you to come work for me. I'll match whatever the Post is giving you' Martin said confidently.

Gail laughed, of course he was offering her a job when she was deciding whether to stay or leave. This had to be down to Lucas. 'I'm happy with my current employer. I think I'm going to have to decline, but thanks for the offer' she said turning back towards her car.

'Wait' Martin protested and started to follow her.

Gail held her hand up in a gesture to stop. 'I'm not right for your paper Martin, but thank you for the consideration... are you staying or going Sheriff?' she asked.

Lucas shook his head, she certainly was stubborn. He nodded towards Martin and walked to the passenger side of the car. When he got in he turned towards her, 'No, just like that Darlin'?'

Gail laughed, 'I don't need you to find me a job Lucas and I am certainly not going to work for a paper that you clearly have influence with. Now, where do you really want to be dropped off?' she asked.

Lucas smiled, he admired her resilience and unwillingness to accept any help. It was a trait so few in this town had and although it could be infuriating, he respected this part of her. 'Home Darlin'' he said, confident that he could convince her on the ride back to join him for a drink in his house.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb had been thrashing in his bed all night trying to fight off some unseen assailant, he had been having a reoccurring nightmare for the past two nights which he could not shake. When he awoke with sweat dripping off him at 6:00am, he cursed himself for allowing Lucas to involve him in Gail's business as he knew the nightmare's were to do with the man he seemingly forced down the stairs.

He had noticed that Gail had been watching him closely the last two days; however, he did not think she suspected what he had done. Gail had still not told him that the man was trying to convince her to leave Trinity and he was disappointed that she had not asked him for his input on the matter. He did not want her to leave and he did not believe Lucas would let her go, so he chose to trust that everything was going to work out fine.

Caleb decided to get out of bed and start getting ready for school, if he headed out early enough he might get a chance to talk to Merly.

* * *

Gail woke up after a rare good nights sleep in Lucas's extravagant bedroom, with him asleep on her chest. He had one hand gently gripping her hip from under her back and the other hand cupping her bare breast.

She had visited him last night with the intention of talking about her plans to leave Trinity; however, after a few glasses of wine that conversation did not seem to matter and she could not keep her hands off him. It did not take long for Lucas to take her in the living room, then drag her upstairs to continue with their antics.

Gail cursed herself out loud for allowing herself to be so easily swayed by Lucas and he stirred on top of her, then lifted his head to look at her with tired eyes. 'Sorry' she whispered and stroked his face.

Lucas smiled and pulled himself up off her chest, 'No need to be sorry darlin', I've told you that I don't mind being woken up by you in the morning'

Gail tried to roll free of his grasp when his weight was lifted slightly off her; however, Lucas pulled her back towards him and kissed her passionately. 'Now, now darlin' where are you going in such a hurry? he asked between kisses.

Gail pulled out of their embrace, 'I tried to tell you last night Lucas, I have to tell Gregory my decision and he's being let out of the hospital today'

Lucas placed both arms securely around her and positioned himself on top of her, 'Why don't you stay here and I'll go to the meeting in your place? I'll happily go give him your decision Darlin'' he said sarcastically, while kissing her neck softly. He refused to entertain the notion of her leaving Trinity.

Gail leaned back and let Lucas kiss her. She wanted to tell him that she had decided to leave, but she could not when he was being like this. Her body yearned for him and did not want him to stop, she stroked her hands down his back and opened her legs wide to show her acceptance of his behaviour.

Lucas smiled, he knew Gail had convinced herself that she was leaving; however, he had other plans and he decided there was no rush in her getting to her meeting today. He ran his hands down to between her legs and took a deep intake of breath when he felt she was ready for him so soon. He took hold of his manhood and pushed himself inside her gently, when Gail dug her nails into his back roughly he picked up the pace and pounded in and out of her. He would make sure she knew where she belonged and would feel him inside her for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

Ben sat in the drivers side of his car, trying to ignore the man in the back seat. He could not believe the orders Lucas had given him the previous night and part of him thought Lucas would come to his senses before he picked up his present company and call the whole thing off; however, he had not heard anything from him.

He had done what Lucas wanted and parked the car at the end of the pier. Now he was just waiting, although he was not sure what he was waiting for. He cursed to himself when he saw the red mustang pull up further down the path.

Gail got out of her car with Gregory and had to bite her lip to stifle a wince. Lucas had made it hard for her to leave earlier and with the force he had used in the end, she ached as though he was still inside her.

She helped Gregory out of the car and walked slowly with him, as he struggled down the path on crutches. Gail sat down on a bench with him and awaited his questions.

'There's no point dragging this out Gail, I don't want to be in this place any longer than I have to. What's your answer?' he asked.

Gail took a deep breath, even though she had made up her mind it was hard saying the words. 'Ok Greg, you win. I'll come with...'

'You'll go where stranger?' Matt asked happily from behind her.

Gail turned towards the interruption and her eye's lit up when she saw her old friend walking towards her. She lost her train of thought and rushed over to Matt, then gave him a big hug. 'Wow, this is a surprise. Lucas said he wasn't letting you out yet. How does it feel to be out in the fresh air?' she asked and waved at Ben who was standing by his car at the edge of the pier, to indicate she was fine with Matt.

Matt let his arms linger around his friend and smiled, 'It feels amazing. I don't know how you managed to pull this off Gail, I hope it didn't cost you' he said, insinuating that he knew a deal had been made.

Gail gave Matt a mock confused look, 'You mean have I sold my soul? No, it was nothing like that. Don't worry, I just did what I do best and dug into the activities of Juniper House. My report is all circumstantial at the moment, but it got Doctor Monroe's attention' she said and smiled reassuringly. Gail did not believe it would help her friend confirming she had made a deal with Lucas; besides, she had not lied and the deal she made was nothing bad, in fact it felt pretty damn good when he had came to collect. She took a deep intake of breath to push down feelings, this was not the time to be distracted by thoughts of Lucas Buck.

Matt watched Gail closely, he had a feeling that she was not telling him everything; however, she seemed fine on the outside, so he hoped whatever she had done to pull this off would not impact her in the future.

'We haven't finished yet' came a voice from behind Gail and Matt knew something was wrong when his friend closed her eyes at the sound of the voice.

Gail opened her eyes and tried to smile reassuringly at Matt; however, her friend was not stupid and she could see he knew something was wrong. She could kill Lucas for making this so difficult for her and bringing Matt into the equation.

After weighing up the pro's and cons of both Trinity and Charleston, she had made peace with the fact that she was ready to return back to her old life in Charleston. She was going to give Caleb the chance to come with her and if he did not want to, she would arrange to come visit him at least once a month. Gail had worked too hard over the years to progress within her paper, she would be stupid if she threw it all away to stay in this little town.

A part of her was trying to convince her to stay in Trinity, even though it would mean she had wasted her previous years in Charleston and would have to start over. That part of her was attempting to surface now and make her doubt her choice, she had managed to push her doubts deep down; however, the intrusion by Matt had provided an opening for them to surface again.

Gail turned her attention towards Gregory and regarded the man abruptly, 'I'm not stupid Greg, I know we haven't finished'

Gregory stood up with his crutches and walked towards her, 'Well? You were in the middle of saying you'll come with me, so why don't you say your goodbye's quickly and we can get out of here'

Matt placed a hand on Gail's shoulder, but she did not turn to look at him. 'What's he talking about Gail? Are you going somewhere?' Matt asked.

Gail tried to look anywhere but at the two men beside her, she stared towards the opposite end of the pier and caught a glance of a girl in a loose white dress. The girl looked familiar and it reminded her of the strange dreams she had been having a few months earlier.

After the strange happenings in the cemetery before Caleb's birthday, her instincts could not let her forgot about the matter and she had searched through the news archives in the Trinity library. Gail had found a picture of Merlyn Ann Temple and was not totally surprised when she realised that Merlyn was the girl from her dreams. Gail refused to believe she was seeing a ghost; therefore, convinced herself that her dreams meant nothing and Caleb had shown her a picture of Merlyn previously, which manifested itself in her dreams. Still, the girl further down the pier looked real enough and she was staring directly at her.

Gail shook her head to try to make the girl disappear; however, she remained out in the open staring at her. Gail forced herself to turn away from the stare, took a deep breath and turned towards Gregory, 'You know what, to hell with this. Do what you want Greg, I don't care' taking Matt's hand, she began to lead him up the path and back on the pier, 'Come on friend, let's go get something to eat'

* * *

Merlyn smiled to herself, she knew she was contradicting her own warning's that she had given to Caleb; however, she felt proud of herself. It had taken all her courage to stand her ground and not disappear when Gail had continued to look at her.

Merlyn was aware of what Caleb had done to Gregory, she also knew that it was done out of love for Gail and he could not stand to lose another family member. She had not visited Caleb since he had committed the incident with Lucas. She was trying not to get involved in his affairs; however, her brother needed guidance and she had to believe that Gail was good enough to keep him away from the evil that Lucas wanted him to become.

Caleb had been broken when he realised what he did to Gail and her baby, the devastation over the thought of hurting Gail was enough for him to keep the monster at bay for now. Merlyn believed her cousin was better off away from Trinity and Lucas Buck, as she was beginning to get drawn in with him again and this time it would be harder for her to escape his grasp. She also knew that if Gail left Trinity, there would be no hope for her brother; therefore, she made the only choice she could for Caleb and chose to show herself.

Merlyn let out a little laugh, it had worked and Gail had not made her decision. Although her cousin would not admit to seeing ghosts, she was open enough to take Merlyn's appearance as a sign. She was happy with herself, even though she knew she would get into trouble for meddling with the business of the living and decided to go get her punishment out of the way.

* * *

Lucas sat with Caleb on his porch, drinking a Beer. The boy had come over after school to let off some steam, as he had not seen his cousin all day and was concerned about the situation. Lucas convinced Caleb to sit with him to enjoy the warm peacefulness of the evening and decided his boy could use a drink to calm his nerves. He would deal with whatever repercussions would come over that decision at another time.

Lucas had taken the day off after he had confirmed the arranged for Ben to pick up Harvard from Juniper House was a success. He chose to give Gail some space and not open his mind's eye to what she had decided. Gail had warned him on the night of Gregory's 'accident' that any intrusion into this matter would result in her completely closing herself off to him. As she was straddling him at the time, she had an unfair advantage and he agreed to let her make the decision on her own, under duress.

He was confident that they were meant to be together and she would make the right choice; however, there was no harm in showing her what she would missing if she left and he knew she had a soft spot for Harvard.

Caleb finished his bottle of Beer and let out a burp. He looked at Lucas apologetically, but Lucas just laughed and handed him another bottle. 'Take your time with this one son, I don't want you passed out on my porch before your curfew...Miss Holt would have my hide'

'As would I' Gail said disapprovingly as she walked up the porch steps and stood staring at them both with her arms crossed.

Caleb jumped up, 'Gail? how did you know I was here?' he asked guiltily.

'I've been trying to find you since school finished, I'd searched everywhere else' she said looking at the Beer bottle in Caleb's hand.

Caleb followed her gaze then instinctively hid the bottle behind his back.

'Too late for that son' Lucas said standing up and walking towards Gail. 'This is my fault, don't blame the boy darlin''

Gail shook her head, 'I'm well aware who's fault this is Sheriff...Caleb go to my car, there's someone waiting for you'

Caleb looked towards Lucas who signalled for him to go, then walked down the porch steps to Gail's car.

Lucas gently placed a hand on Gail's arm, 'Did you sort what you needed to today?' he asked.

Gail shook his hand off her and backed away, 'You're a son of a bitch Lucas' she said and turned towards her car.

* * *

Gail dropped Matt off at Juniper House with Caleb at approximately 9:00pm, she knew it was late and she did not care after the stressful day she had. Caleb seemed weary of her and was quiet on the drive back to the Boarding House, Gail savoured the peaceful drive back, as it was the only time she had been allowed to be alone with her thoughts all day.

When Caleb got out of the car, she called after him. 'I'll see you tomorrow'

Caleb turned towards her, 'Will you?' he asked more sternly than he intended

Gail sighed, got out of the car and walked towards her only living relative, 'Yes I will, I'll swing by early and pick you up for school'

'So are you staying?' he asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

Gail caressed his cheek. She had wondered why he had been acting so strange, clearly Lucas had told him about the situation. 'Caleb, even if I was to go I'd still come visit you on a regular basis if you chose not to go with me. Don't worry yourself with any adult stuff, know that I'll always be here for you and that's all that's important'

Caleb smiled, he could tell that she was not leaving. He gave her a big hug and turned towards Miss Holt, who had opened the front door and was staring at them disapprovingly due to it being after Caleb's curfew.

'Don't you let her smell Beer on your breath' Gail whispered and waved at Loris to show she had authorised him to be out later than usual.

Caleb sucked his lips together tight, so he did not breathe near Miss Holt and ran past her to his room.

Gail smiled and returned to her car. What a day, she thought and turned on the engine. Now that she was properly alone, she could ponder on the happenings of the day. Gregory had left, she had no idea what was in store regarding her position at the Charleston Post, Matt had behaved well on his first day leave and she had caught Caleb drinking Beer. That was a hell of a lot to take in for one day.

Gail had been driving around without paying attention to where she was headed and laughed when she realised she had automatically drove to Lucas's house. She shook her head, of course her subconscious would bring her here. Gail spotted the dim porch light on and got out of her car, then headed into the vast garden. Instead of walking to the porch, she strolled slowly around the garden waiting to see if Lucas would notice her.

Lucas smiled from his position on the porch, it was about time his love had returned. He had been waiting for her to come back since she had taken Caleb and had a glass of wine ready for her. He could see Gail had stopped at the gargoyle statue and he approached her carefully with two glasses of wine.

Gail closed her eyes and took a small intake of breath when she could sense him drawing near, 'Wards off evil spirits huh?' she asked.

Lucas positioned himself behind her and inhaled her scent, 'That's what they say' he said, handing her a glass of wine.

Gail reached behind her for the glass and took a huge sip, the sensation of the cold liquid running down her throat was exquisite. She heard Lucas inhale deeply and bit her lip, in an attempt to push her urges down. This ritual of hers was pointless, she knew that, especially when she had willingly come to his territory. Regardless, she would try and resist even though she knew her surrender was inevitable. She could already feel herself becoming aroused with the thought of him being so close.

Lucas had won this round, it was obvious. Gregory had left and Gail had returned to him willingly. He resisted the urge to let out his twin to deal with the retreating man, it was not needed as Gregory had no hold on Gail and he recalled telling Gail he would change when she had found out she was pregnant with his child. There was no harm in attempted to be a little better for her, at least for now.

Lucas took a large sip of his wine, then placed his free hand gently on Gail's hip. She was wearing one of her short, loose dresses that he liked so much and he was trying to resist the urge to bend her over right now to take her. No, he would savour this. He smiled when he heard her take a deep breath due to his touch and nestled his head in her hair, then inhaled her scent again.

Gail leaned back into Lucas and willed him to touch her more; however, his hand just rested on her hip and he began running his nose gently down her neck. She could feel him stop momentarily when he reached to small mark of the bite he had given her previously, then he tenderly kissed her wound. This was too much, Gail was pent up after the day she had and wanted a release.

'Patience darlin', all in good time' he said finishing of his wine in one gulp and kneeling down to sit the glass down on the grass. While he was close to the ground, Lucas kissed the bottom of her left leg and slowly ran his hands up to her thigh. He smiled when he heard a small moan from her and let his hands continue up to her behind. Lucas removed her thong and slowly pulled it down her legs, then Gail obediently stepped out of it.

Gail took a deep breath, then drank the rest of her wine. She turned around and handed Lucas her empty glass, while he remained kneeling on the grass. She reached down her hand to caress his face, but he smiled and pulled away. 'Not yet Darlin'' he said seductively and began kissing her thigh.

Gail looked up at the sky and bit her lip again, the sensation of his lips on her felt incredible and she wanted to call out for him. She had gotten used to Lucas being rougher in their last few encounters, this turn of gentleness had taken her by surprise and it was taking all her strength not to beg him to take her.

'No need to beg Darlin'...' he said between kisses, 'We'll get there soon'. Lucas moved his head higher and licked her sweet spot softly. He felt how close she was to losing control and nipped at her gently. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with how hard he was in his pants; however, he was happy to deal with a little discomfort when he knew he was having this affect on her.

Gail could not handle this for much longer, he was kissing and nipping her between her legs and she felt like she was ready to explode. 'Lucas' she said softly, but he ignored her and began licking and sucking her with more force. 'Lucas, please!' she panted and he pulled her down to the ground with him.

Lucas could never resist when his love pleaded. It was not often that she allowed herself to beg; therefore, when she did it had such a profound effect on him that he needed to take her straight away. Lucas pulled Gail down to him and kissed her passionately, he let his hand move down to between her legs and pushed two fingers inside of her.

Gail bit his neck playfully and pulled at his shirt, ripping his shirt open she caressed his chest. When Lucas grabbed the back of her head and began kissing her forcefully, she dug her nails in his chest and pulled them down to his stomach. Lucas called out for her when her nails entered his skin and she smiled. It was good to know she was having the same effect on him that he was on her.

Lucas began to move his fingers in and out of her more vigorously and sat back slightly, to allow her access to his pants. Gail ran her hands down Lucas's stomach and reached for the zip to his pants, she could feel how hard he was and she grinned triumphantly as he gave off a pleasurable moan when his manhood was free. Gail knelt on top of Lucas and ran her hands over his chest, she could feel his warm blood on her finger tips from where her nails had dug in and brought her fingers to her mouth. Lucas looked at her seductively and pulled her fingers out of her mouth, then placed them in his.

Gail shook her head, how could she have entertained the thought of leaving this? The man was an Adonis and she had never experienced anyone like him. She pushed the thought away and nipped at his neck.

Lucas released his fingers and pulled her further down towards his manhood, then pushed himself up to enter her. Gail called out his name and sat down into him, she moved up and down slowly at first, then more vigorously when he yelled out her name. Lucas grabbed hold of her back and rolled them over so he was on top, she gripped his back and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he thrust in and out of her. When they came together, Lucas forced his mouth on hers to stifle their cry's and then rested on top of her with his manhood inside her.

Gail stroked her hands through Lucas's soft, caramel brown hair as he nestled his face into her neck. Dusk was starting to settle in and she could hear the small hum of the night crickets around them.

Lucas kissed her neck gently then raised his head, 'I think that's our cue to take this inside Darlin'' he said and kissed her softly.

Gail took a deep breath to calm her heart beat, she could feel it pounding in her chest. 'No...' she said pushing him gently off her, she tried not to moan when she felt him pull out of her, '...this is my favourite part of the evening. I want another drink'

Lucas smiled as he rolled off her and stood up. He zipped up his pants and held a hand out for her to help her up, 'Whatever the lady wants' he said and led her towards the porch.

-The end-


End file.
